


手中的星星

by BE_papas



Category: DC Animated Universe, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>融合了YJ动画背景和Red robin漫画Tim性格设定的Sci-Fi系机甲文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	手中的星星

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：首先，这是一篇从小段子衍生的Sci-Fi系机甲文。我最后也还是决定把那些段子写成一个完整的故事。设定上我融合了一下YJ动画的背景和Red robin漫画中Tim的性格设定，希望不会太OOC。如果有任何意见建议，请不吝赐教。  
> 作者是Hillda_Siren，我帮忙代发

手中的星星 （第一部：修改版）

 

序曲  
　　　　  
　　今天对于伊利亚学院的毕业生而言可是个振奋人心的日子。今天之后，他们中的某些幸运儿将会有幸被选拔成为地球防卫军的预备役成员，开始他们危险又光荣的机师生涯。在现在这个宇宙各星系之间联系愈发紧密的时代，战略性武装变得愈发重要。因此，各种类型的“机体”应运而生，将原本弱小的人类武装了起来。伊利亚学院也正是这种军事武装不断进化的附属品之一：依靠着军事化的严格管理挑选出优秀的机体驾驶员——机师；利用一切资源训练出的能将“机体”进行特别改造的技术人员——技师。  
　　伊利亚学院自成立以来就源源不断地为各区军队输送各种优秀的人才……  
　　　　  
“提摩西，毕业典礼就快开始了。你上哪儿去？”喧闹的毕业班教室里，一位毕业生眼尖的发现同期毕业的同学正向着教室门口走去，害怕对方错过重要的毕业典礼的他下意识的叫住了那个同学。  
　　被叫到名字的黑发少年在教室门口略微停了一下，但还是推开了教室的门，“我有些私事，毕业典礼我就不参加了。”  
　　是的，不参加毕业典礼了，或者该说是不能参加毕业典礼了。走出教学楼的提摩西•J•D•韦恩远远地就看见了那辆黑色轿车。今天不仅仅是从技师学院毕业的日子，从今天起，自己也将正式进入由宇宙维和舰队JLA特别聘用顾问指导，意在培养优秀指挥官的特别军官学校——“参谋处”，成为一名预备役参谋官。  
　 “恭喜您毕业，提摩西少爷。”韦恩家的老管家已经车里等候少年多时了。  
　 “谢谢您，阿尔弗雷德。”坐进轿车后座的提摩西对着老管家点点头，之后便低下头盯着手中的一块多米诺面具出神，“……还有两年……”  
　　这一年，伊利亚学院林荫道两旁的法国梧桐郁郁葱葱比往年都要茂盛许多。  
　　　　  
　　Part 1  
　　　　  
　　作为一个超优秀机师的克隆体，康纳•肯特当然清楚自己那出色的机体驾驭能力遗传自哪里。自己是虽然有着和“超人”几乎一样的能力，但却是超人不大想承认的儿子：一个没有经得当事人同意就被制造出来的克隆体，更何况还是由“超人”的死对头——莱克斯•卢瑟融合了两个人基因制造的克隆体。如果没有被卡尔德、沃利、迪克误打误撞救出卡德摩斯星，现在的自己恐怕已经成为YJ团队的敌手之一吧。即使是在知道自己尴尬的身世后也依旧信任自己，愿意帮助自己保守这个尴尬秘密的也正是这些好友。当康纳沉浸回忆的时候，耳边通讯器里突然传来了少年兴奋的声音。  
　　“嗨，康纳。听说今天会有接替‘夜翼’的新参谋来舰上。你打算去看看么？”通讯器里传来了小队新人机师加菲尔德的声音。比起舰队其他机师，加菲尔德对于机体的操控能力尚不娴熟，而他的“专职技师”也正通过技术上的改进为他弥补不足之处。作为前辈，康纳自然乐于和加菲尔德多做交流，但令康纳介意的却是加菲尔德的那位“专职技师”。  
　　“知道了。你先去吧。”走出体能训练室的康纳顺手关掉了通讯器。假以时日，加菲尔德确实能成长为优秀的机师，他开朗的性格也让他很好的融入团队。自己对他亲近不起来只有一个原因。  
　　加菲尔德是代号“Miss Martian”的技师——梅甘•梅洛兹法律意义上的弟弟。这个舰队不可或缺的优秀技师曾经是自己最心爱的女孩，更曾是自己专属机体“Superboy”的专属技师。两个人分手之后，这一切都成了“曾经”。“Superboy专属技师”的位置空了出来，长时间没有合适的人选，成为了“Superboy”最大的弊病。  
　　没几个机师喜欢不相干的人靠近自己那钟爱的独一无二的机体，康纳•肯特也不例外。即使是“Superboy”几度重度战损，他也只许舰上的修复小组针对机体做基础的硬性修复。康纳不想也不愿意看见有任何维修小队之外的人接近自己的机体。今天，路过停机舱的时候，康纳意外发现了停机舱里，不应该出现的“不速之客”。  
　　仰望着“Superboy”高大机身的少年在康纳有些不满的注视中转过身，冲着他伸出了戴着白手套的手，“您好，肯特中尉，我是接替‘Miss Martian’的人。从今天起，我是你机体专属技师，代号‘Robin’。”不同于康纳训练后随意穿上的有些褶皱的军装，少年身上的军装平整的贴合着他的身体。虽然在身高上略逊于康纳，但少年身上严谨稍显强势的气场则充分说明了他并非泛泛之辈。  
　　“迪克把他之前的代号给了你？”康纳并没有与少年握手，“下次，不经我的允许，别碰它。”看着少年讪讪收回的手，康纳并没有多说什么。梅甘确实是修改了自己的记忆，但这并不代表自己愿意别人取代她的位置，机师和技师很多时候是需要双向选择的，哪怕这个少年与老友“夜翼”有着某些关联。康纳也不想在现在这个时候完全接纳这位新技师。  
　　　　  
　　终于再次近距离地看着记忆中的机体，就连提姆自己也说不清楚现在心里是什么感觉。当曾经的数据和报告最终转化为实际存在，说不激动是骗人的。自己一直等待着，哪怕最后的结果可能会断送自己的技师生涯。这架机体和它的专属机师救了自己两次，他们值得自己拼尽一切，完全值得。在听到脚步声后，提姆转过身，正视那正带着不满情绪盯着自己的机师。相较于几年前见到他的时候，他更强壮了，也显得更加沉稳。他的每一份战报自己都几乎能第一时间看到，当然这也多亏了身为大哥的迪克。看着他不断提高能力，一步步地走上YJ舰队王牌机师的位置，自己真心为他高兴。那种想要成为他专属技师的念头也变得更加强烈。  
“您好，肯特中尉，我是接替‘Miss Martian’的人。从今天起，我是你机体专属技师，代号‘Robin’。”  
被康纳•肯特拒绝完全是提姆意料之中的事情。怎么可能不知道他拒绝自己的理由呢，没有一个机师愿意轻易与自己的专属技师分开，更何况那还是自己的女友。大哥在告知自己这件事的时候那含糊其辞的态度也说明这其中一定有问题。  
　　不过这已经没什么关系了。提姆收回了没有得到回应的手，“那么，期待与您的合作了。肯特中尉。如果您不介意，能否带我去会议室呢？身为YJ舰队的新任参谋官，我可能还是需要正式介绍一下自己。”  
　　　　  
　　“各位好，我是暂代夜翼担任YJ主舰参谋官的人，我的代号是‘Robin’。”提姆的目光一一扫过圆桌边的舰队成员，“希望与大家合作愉快。”当自己和肯特一起出现的时候，成员们带着疑惑和探询的目光自己当然注意到了。提姆认真的回想着迪克每一次交给自己的资料：YJ舰队虽然是JLA舰队的预备役，但是目前的情况却是不容乐观。先是身为元老之一的机师卡尔德“叛逃”，再接下来还遭遇到了敌人重创，此后身为机师的阿尔特弥斯和沃利•韦斯特双双退队。直到最近，“夜翼”因为一次战役的失利引咎离队，回军校进修。这一连串的打击使得尚处于发展时期的YJ舰队进入了前所未有的困境。虽然有新人的加入，但是战术上、策略方向上和管理方面的缺失已经成了大问题。  
　　看样子，自己肩上的担子并不轻松，“那么鉴于目前拉甘和‘Miss Martian’、“黄蜂”三人缺席，我想和大家谈一下之后的一些行动……”  
　　“JLA主舰呼叫YJ主舰。”  
　　主显示屏突然弹出的对话窗让所有人都愣了一下，这时窗口显示出了呼叫者的图像。  
　　“YJ主舰收到，‘Red Tornado’，请讲。”提姆起身走到主屏幕前凝视着对方，‘Red Tornado’身为YJ舰队的指导之一，这个时候呼叫也只有一种可能——  
　　任务随着自己一起光临YJ舰队了。  
　　　　  
　　Part 2  
　　　　　　  
　　这一次的任务，YJ舰队需要进行一场支援。有人驾驶机体夺取了开发中的新式机载重炮——“贝奥武夫之剑”。现在，这个机师正驾驶着机体和全力拖住他的地球防卫军交火，并在仅有一台机体的情况下给地球防卫军造成了不小的压力。  
“‘贝奥武夫之剑’尚在试验阶段，各项性能尚不稳定，但是这个机师却能把它运用得如此娴熟……能力确实很强。”在得到“Red Tornado”传送的视频后，那新任参谋官一边在操控台上输入着什么，一边熟练地进行任务分配，“肯特，雷耶斯你们先驾驶机体尽量牵制住那个机师，一定要保持距离。洛根，你和‘Bat girl’一起留守。桑德斯马克，这次你有特别任务。”显示屏上的光芒映射在他戴着多米诺面具的脸上，更让他的表情显得晦暗不清。康纳虽然在心里对这个新来的参谋官有着些许的排斥感，但是这个少年是继承了“Robin”代号的人，对于老友的选择，康纳愿意信任。与此同时，屏幕上已经近距离的显示出了正在交战的双方的情况，银灰色的机体明显已经占了上峰。现在这个时候可一点也不适合质疑参谋官能力。  
　 　“肯特，有关于‘贝奥武夫之剑’的资料数据，我已经发送到你和雷耶斯的机体了。无论如何你一定要拉开距离。”就在康纳准备赶往停机舱的时候。“Robin”突然叫住了他，“先牵制。”  
“我知道了，不会毁了你的初次指挥的。”康纳停下脚步回头看了这位新任参谋官一眼，之后便迅速赶往停机舱。机师之间的较量要依靠的不仅仅是这些无法具化的数据，机体的性能、机师的单兵作战能力和面对攻击的应变能力，这些都是影响胜负的关键因素。当然，在机体的性能这方面，自己是绝对不会输的。康纳下意识地用力握紧右手，这台“Superboy”是经过梅甘一手改装，最适合自己使用的机体。这一点，无论发生什么都不会改变，自己现在要做的只是再一次证明这一点而已。  
黑色间杂着红纹的机体靠着推进器全速驶向事发坐标区域的时候，如同漆黑宇宙中耀眼的星辰一划而过。  
　　　　　　  
　　在以最快速度到达指定区域后，康纳•肯特很快就发现了这次对手的棘手：对方确实如“Robin”所说，是个操作优秀的机师。短短几次交手中，自己都是靠着近乎本能的反应堪堪闪过对方的攻击。“贝奥武夫之剑”虽说尚在试验阶段，但是破坏力依旧是不容小觑。这种情况下，自己和海梅要一边牵制这架银色机体一边疏散遭受攻击的地球防卫军，确实是有些麻烦。可就是在这样的情况下，康纳也努力尝试摸清对方的一些攻击套路。机师总是有一些带着自己性格印记的习惯，而这些习惯往往是会直接表现在对机体的驾驶和对敌攻击上。随着交手次数的增加，康纳能明显感觉到自己已经多少有些掌握这个机师的攻击习惯了。  
　　就在康纳思索着要怎么制造攻击机会的时候，从通讯器里传来了“Robin”的声音：“肯特，你现在就按你自己的想法靠近那台机体吧。尝试让‘贝奥武夫之剑’再攻击一次。”康纳心里倒是有点意外这位新任参谋官对自己能力的信任。这是两人的第一次合作，哪怕是这位参谋官已经事先阅览过自己的资料，就这样放手让自己选择攻击方式，可让人有点意外。  
　　不过，现在可不是感叹这些的时候。康纳熟练地操作着几个推进器的工作，让机体在高速闪避的状态下转到了正对那架银色机体的最好角度。这个对普通机师而言很是要命的操作对于康纳而言则是再简单不过的基本操作之一。靠着那一半的氪星基因，康纳身体在机体高速回转时感受到的压力要小了许多。  
　　　　　　  
坐在主显示屏前的提姆一直注视着被放大的银灰色机体的特写。对方的每一次进攻，防守，乃至每一个动作都被详细记录并放大了。自己终于见到了那个和自己同为技师的女孩的作品，她曾经和自己提及的设计理念在这架机体上得到了充分体现：重视，突出机师的战场作战能力。这也是让地球防卫军觉得棘手的地方，那个女孩子认定的机师在战场作战能力上完全可以和一些舰队的王牌机师媲美。这是优势，也是弱点。  
　　 “肯特，你现在就按你自己的想法靠近那台机体吧。尝试让‘贝奥武夫之剑’再攻击一次。”提姆检查了一下目前主舰能搜索到的通讯器频道，“‘Batgirl’，用内线通知桑德斯马克准备，按照原定计划进行。YJ舰队所有人现在马上将通讯器切换成内部线路！”虽然自己会使用特别的通讯频道，但是为了那女孩的身份……自己必须确保每个环节的万无一失。  
　　葛瑞塔•海斯，伊利亚学院技师学院优秀毕业生。自己的好友，现在这台机体驾驶者的妹妹。想到这儿，提姆切换通讯频道的手有了几秒钟的迟疑，今天自己遇上了如同戏剧一般的巧合，如果“她”现在在这里的话，恐怕就会说出一些“命运”一类的神秘感言了吧。提姆摇摇头，还是切换通讯频道连接上了那台攻击地球防卫军的银色机体，“比利，葛瑞塔在哪儿？”问出这句话的时候提姆没有丝毫顾忌，“一年前的夏天，你做了什么？”  
“你是谁！你怎么会知道哈姆舍弃掉的名字！……你！你是什么人！”听到那男人近乎歇斯底里的咆哮后提姆反而在心里松了口气，看来自己并没有猜错这机师的身份。  
　　“比利，这台机体出自你妹妹葛瑞塔•海斯之手，她是你的技师。现在她在哪里？为什么你的机体看上去这么陈旧？比利，你对葛瑞塔做了什么？为什么没有人为你修复机体了？”提姆紧盯着主屏幕上突然停下攻击的银色机体，继续把一个个问题抛给这架机体的机师，“专属技师对于机师而言意味着什么？你觉得，‘贝奥武夫之剑’真的趁手么？你对葛瑞塔做了什么？为什么她再也没办法为你维护机体了？”  
“你闭嘴！！哈姆有了‘贝奥武夫之剑’就是最强的机师！！哈姆要摒弃那些软弱的部分！只有把自己最重要的东西‘献祭’才能成为最强的机师！”在短暂的停顿之后，银色的机体突然开始发狂般的胡乱攻击，但是为时已晚。黑色间杂着红纹的机体已经牢牢地抓住了战机。  
　　“Superboy”灵活回旋着躲过银色机体失控的攻击，“贝奥武夫之剑”射出的粒子光束险险擦过机体。虽然这使得加固过的机体左肩装甲出现了部分溶损，但也已经无法阻止“Superboy”的攻击了。覆盖了一层强化金属的铁拳精准地狠狠击中银色机体的侧腰部分。这一拳让银色机甲的机体联动传输线路遭到了重创，原本被银色机体紧握在手的“贝奥武夫之剑”也在这时被及时支援的海梅•雷耶斯驾驶着机体“Blue beetle”夺了下来。  
　　胜负已定。  
　　就算没有任何人的提醒，康纳•肯特也能抓住机会，因为他是自己认定的最好机师。通过显示屏注视着整场战斗的提姆知道自己的心脏正因为“Superboy”的战斗英姿而强烈鼓动。这次不同以往，不再是事后的数据录影，而是真实的……但这时战局突然出现了变数！那台银色机体猛地向着“Superboy”投出了机体上一直没有使用的那把短剑。事发突然，“Superboy”已经来不及闪开了。  
　　虽然知道像这种突发性的情况“Superboy”早就遭遇过很多次了，但提姆还是不自觉的紧张起来。“Superboy”沿用了“超人”那架专属机体——“Superman”的大部分制造工艺，其中就包括了强化合金“K”。用这种合金制成的机体，普通机体搭载的近身战兵器基本上都完全无法对其造成伤害。可就算是这样，直至按原定计划及时出现的“Wonder girl”击飞了银色机体投出的短剑，并用套索几下捆住银色机体后，提姆才真正放下心来。  
　　　　  
　　Part 3  
　　　　　　  
　　为了保证应对各种层出不穷的突发状况，现在几乎整个宇宙都很认同：“机体维修工作必须在12小时内结束”这个不成文的规定。不过这项对维修人员而言格外严格的要求，在JLA舰队则变成了更加严格的“8小时内完全修复”铁律。YJ舰队作为JLA舰队的下属机关，自然也是需要遵守这条铁律的。这也正是为什么YJ舰队在机体的专属技师之外还设有专职维修小队的原因。维修小队配备的先进扫描仪可以对机体的各处进行扫描，而后，决定需要维修和更换的部分就容易多了。但遗憾的是，这方法并不适用于机体的系统调试。机体的专属技师会负责这些细致又需要耐心的工作，这也是体现一个技师能力的重要方面。  
　　特制的护目镜和微型电脑是提姆在进行机体调试时的必备工具。即使是早将“Superboy”各个时期的数据烂熟于心，维护的时候，提姆还是会习惯性地参照康纳近期的作战数据，再次对需要修改的参数值进行确认计算。康纳•肯特在初次与提姆见面时只是要求不能对“Superboy”进行改装，却没有限制对参数的调试。其中的缘由提姆并不是很想深究，不过无论是因为康纳•肯特有自己的考虑还是他一时的遗忘，这对提姆而言都是值得高兴的事情。每一位技师都希望能为自己认定的机师倾尽所学，更何况这位机师还曾经救过自己。  
　　登上YJ主舰已经一月有余。  
　　除了登舰当天和比利•海斯的交手，舰队还遭遇到了被煽动的外星舰队攻击。虽然这次也成功的击退敌军，但“Superboy”的再次战损却让提姆忧心忡忡。“Superboy”目前的配置并不适合康纳的战斗方式：康纳•肯特的驾驶风格和JLA舰队的王牌机师“超人”——克拉克•肯特几乎一样，但又有着些许的区别。他的驾驶技术并不像超人那样趋于完美，但又多了些灵活。根据迪克的回忆，这架“Superboy”是当时和康纳•肯特一同在卡德摩斯星发现的。后来随着YJ舰队的组建，技师“Miss Martian”参考了康纳的一些操作特点对机体进行了初次改装。目前看来，这套早期的机体配置和操作系统都已经不大适合现在不断升级的战斗了，更何况……  
“嗨，‘Robin’。”女孩子甜美的嗓音打断了提姆的思考，提姆一侧身，就看见了站在登机走廊边冲自己打招呼的绿色肌肤女孩。梅甘•梅洛兹，火星人，技师代号“Miss Martian”。机体“Superboy”曾经的专属技师。对火星女孩露出礼貌微笑的提姆不着痕迹的开启了微型电脑的屏幕保护。“Superboy”存在严重的数据异常。单是从出现的时间上，这位前任专属技师就脱不了干系。不过，目前还不是正式跟这位前技师“沟通探讨”的最佳时机。  
　　“嗨，‘Robin’那个，我听说康纳不让你进行改装。”梅甘飞到提姆身边后也在“Superboy”的肩上坐了下来，表情略显尴尬的开了口，“我没别的意思，只是……其实康纳是个很好相处的机师的。他只是……”  
　　“就我个人而言，是不大习惯把专属负责的机体交给其他人维修的。这也是为什么我会一直参与接手‘Superboy’后的所有维修工作的原因。技师为机体做维修是应该的。虽然确实是有专门的维修团队，但……”提姆笑着合上微型电脑，“肯特这个优秀的机师，他值得多好的……我大概比你看得清楚。”所以我不会像你一样放开他。  
　　　　　　　　  
　　康纳•肯特觉得自己有些看不透这位兼任着舰队参谋官之职的新任技师的想法。初次合作的时候，自己意外于他的部署，也很疑惑他那时下达的切换通讯频道的命令。后来，这些疑惑不解在比利•海斯被押送回YJ主舰的时候得到了解释。比利•海斯在见到等在停机舱的“Robin”后情绪非常激动。自己也在那时知道了有关于这次战斗的惊人巧合：这架银色机体的专属技师“葛瑞塔•海斯”是“Robin”曾经的友人。三个月之前，那位技师就在家中遇害，凶手正是这位驾驶着银色机体的机师。  
　　“她是哈姆唯一爱的人！所以哈姆不能留下这个弱点！！她是最好的祭品！”被从驾驶舱揪下来的比利•海斯歇斯底里地咆哮着，“哈姆要成为最强的机师！哈姆必须摒弃自己的弱点！”  
　　“你没资格说爱她。”没人料到看上去文质彬彬的“Robin”竟然在这时一个箭步上前，揪住了比利残破的衣领，“你没有资格让葛瑞塔为你付出那么多！”  
　　“难道你就有资格么！”比利咆哮着想挣脱警备人员的钳制，“哈姆是比你优秀的机师！”  
　　“……至少比你有资格。”  
事后，康纳并没有向“Robin”询问有关他和那位“葛瑞塔•海斯”的关系。一来，自己对别人的隐私没有任何探究的兴趣；二来，直到现在都无法和梅甘平和相处的自己好像也没什么资格问起别人感情方面的事情。很快这件事情就被康纳忘到了脑后，YJ舰队要应对很多JLA舰队处理不过来的突发情况，身为王牌机师的康纳当然没有闲心去深究战友的过往。就算是当“Robin”再次成功指挥YJ舰队赢得胜利时，康纳也没有在改装的问题上松口。  
“没有我的允许，不许你私自对‘Superboy’做任何改装。”康纳知道自己对“Robin”说这种话很过分，但是这架“Superboy”承载着自己和梅甘的过去，哪怕是梅甘对自己的记忆进行了修改，自己也没办法放下她。她让自己没办法选择，梅甘那些极端的手段自己永远无法认同，两个人也因为这个最终分道扬镳。就算不再是男女朋友的关系，自己也还是习惯性的关心注意着那个女孩，她在自己心里依旧重要。  
　　“Robin”在听到这样专断的要求时并没有表现出任何不满的情绪，这让康纳有些意外。那少年注视了康纳一会儿，然后点了点头答了句：“可以。”  
　　那次，康纳第一次对着这个新任参谋官使用了X视线，多米诺面具下的那海蓝眸子就那么看着自己，其中掺杂的情绪像是掩盖住星星的薄雾，让人琢磨不透。  
　　曾经，在卡德摩斯的时候，负责教育自己的地精就曾说过：人类的一切行动都是有着“目的性”的。康纳实在不知道这位参谋官这样退让，究竟是有怎样的“目的性”。自己并不是最优秀的少年机师，甚至在舰队初期成立的时候还因为脾气问题和许多战友闹僵过。如果是因为自己对机体的操作性，那就更谈不上了吧？自己只是“超人”的一个失败的复制品，因为另一半人类基因，许多“超人”的能力，自己无法企及。  
　　“肯特这个优秀的机师，他值得多好的……我大概比你看得清楚。”  
　　原本只是无事可做打算去训练室锻炼一下，但在路过停机舱的时候，康纳却意外听了自己技师的这番“宣言”。这非常直白的赞赏让康纳有点意外，但更意外的是“Robin”的态度，他对梅甘说这番话的“目的”是什么？他又是哪儿来的自信说出这番话的？  
　　此后很长一段时间，有关“Robin”的问题都占据着康纳的思维。这些问题的答案，康纳后来终于在新年的时候得以窥得一角。

　　Part 4  
　　　　　　  
　　新年的时候，YJ舰队终于在整整大半年的星际维和旅途之后重新踏上了久违的地球。这一次不仅仅是为了让身为预备役的年轻人们欢度圣诞以来的新年假期，同时也是为了例行补充舰队给养。舰队的组员们情绪都很高昂，纷纷讨论着这来之不易休假时间的安排。  
　　但讨论组中并不包括康纳和身为参谋官的“Robin”。  
　　“肯特，能帮忙载我去一个地方么？”提姆当然知道要及时的在梅甘和拉甘亲亲热热的交谈时拉走康纳。舰队里很多人都知道技师“Miss Martian”和机师康纳•肯特曾经有点什么，所以无论肯特会不会对那对恋人有所反应，大家都难免会有些想法。于公于私，这都不会是什么好情况。提姆知道，康纳•肯特这次不会拒绝自己。他的骄傲让他无法冷静地面对那对情侣，可他又并不想伤害那个他曾经，现在也爱着的女孩。  
　　这样的康纳•肯特让提姆不得不更加小心谨慎。还记得当初迪克知道自己选择了康纳•肯特当自己的机师时那惊讶的样子。  
　　“提姆，我比你了解康纳，他在某些方面可是非常像我们都知道的某位先生的。”  
　　是的，同样温柔好心又专情。  
　　但自己的境地好像又稍微比布鲁斯好一些，至少自己还不需要处理整个JLA舰队的事务以及韦恩集团的产业。想起养父的时候提姆才记起，一个月前自己就已经得到老管家的知会，今夜要回韦恩家大宅过新年。照这样看来还是需要先和迪克商量一下，毕竟要是自己邀请了康纳，他在韦恩大宅又见到了他那位生理上的父亲……一定要找一个稍微缓和一些的方法。先询问一下阿尔弗雷德应该也可以……  
　　　　　　  
　　对于提姆•德雷克而言，这间小公寓已经不仅仅是居所那么简单。  
　　“这边是书房，你可以看看有没有你感兴趣的。我洗个澡换身衣服咱们就走。”即使很久没有回来，但小公寓还是在清洁人员的努力下保持了相对的干净整洁，这也让提姆不会太尴尬，毕竟这是自己选择向康纳•肯特“敞开”的第一部分。  
　　“嗯。”康纳•肯特并没有过多询问什么，反而是走近书架寻找自己可能会感兴趣的书籍。  
　　“抱歉，我需要打个电话。”就算知道康纳•肯特有着超级听力，但是提姆还是在礼节性的告知后拿着手机到走廊给韦恩家的老管家打了电话，“嗨，阿尔弗雷德，我是提姆。……是的，我今晚会回来的……我邀请一位朋友和我们一起共进晚餐。……好的，谢谢您。”好的，晚餐已经安排好了。现在自己应该准备一下和康纳•肯特去见“那个人”了。  
　　　　  
　　康纳并不是有意监听“Robin”的通话，只是遗传自超人的超级听力正好让他听到了“Robin”对电话那边的人的询问。原本自己以为今年也会和过往一样在主舰上度过新年，但是穿着厚重的毛呢大衣的“Robin”却主动前来邀请自己与他一同回家过新年。  
　　“Robin”刚刚在电话中用到了“朋友”这个词汇，这让康纳心里有了些歉意。从几个月前“Robin”空降YJ舰队开始，自己对待他的态度称不上“友好”。在知道这少年不仅仅是自己的新任技师，更是接替迪克成为舰队参谋官的人时，康纳确实有些“适应不良”。  
　　无论是梅甘还是迪克，对于康纳而言都是无可取代的人。同样的，沃利、阿尔特弥斯，还有已经进入JLA舰队的扎塔娜，这些人在康纳心中也都是无可取代的存在。从YJ舰队建立之初开始逐渐建立的信任并不是几次优秀的指挥能相提并论的。更何况……康纳皱着眉头放下手里的书，隔壁房间传来的嘈杂水声让自己更加烦躁。“Robin”对自己全然的信任就像是已经认识自己很久的老朋友。直到现在，康纳也没有想明白“Robin”那天对梅甘说那些话的“目的”是什么。那天自己听到他和梅甘的对话的时候已经走进停机舱了。那时，“Robin”面对自己，没有任何不自然的表情，就像刚刚那些话并非出自他的口中。  
　　这些想不清的问题多少让康纳有些烦躁，而书房的房门也在这时被推开了。  
　　“肯特，阿尔弗雷德准备的晚餐你一定会喜欢的。我们一会儿就出发。”  
　　站在门口穿着灰色高领针织毛衣和牛仔裤的少年看上去和普通少年没什么两样，甚至会给人一种有些文弱的感觉。取下了平时一直戴在脸上的多米诺面具，这样的“Robin”让康纳差点没有认出来。也可能是因为现在的“Robin”很放松，没了平时在主舰的气势。  
　　“为什么邀请我？”康纳还是把心中的疑问问出口了。  
　　“因为你是我认定的机师。”  
　　这天下午，冬日午后难得的阳光从窗户照射进来，“Robin”脸上平静的微笑成了康纳•肯特脑中再也无法抹去的重要记忆。  
　　　　  
　　跟着“Robin”出发的康纳没想到他居然会先带着自己来到墓地。在跟随“Robin”来到葛瑞塔•海斯的墓前后，康纳有了一种奇怪的感觉。他看着“Robin”将手中的粉色猫尾花放在墓碑上，而后便跟自己说起和这位少女的曾经。  
　　“她是我见过的非常有天赋的技师之一。和她一起呆在技师学院的那段时间让我感觉非常充实。”戴着手套的手指轻轻抚摸着墓碑上的名字，陷入回忆的“Robin”看上去就是个温柔的男友。康纳看着这样的“Robin”，心里不知怎么回事，倒是有些不是滋味。梅甘如果没有做出那些自己无法原谅的事情，自己现在也应该……，“但是，肯特，我和葛瑞塔不是男女朋友的关系。我拒绝了她，因为我很清楚我会选择什么。来吧，我带你去见见另两位……我希望为你引荐的人。”半蹲在葛瑞塔墓前的“Robin”站起身，向着墓园的另一边走去。康纳有些不明就里，但还是默默地跟上他的脚步。  
　　“我的父亲是个不大成功的军火商，因为他设计的机体对机师操作的要求实在是太高，又不适合量产，所以……愿意考虑他设计的星球非常的少。”最终在两块墓碑前停下来的“Robin”转过身，正视着康纳的眼睛，“康纳•肯特，我的名字是提摩西•杰克森•德雷克•韦恩。”  
　　康纳当然知道这代表着什么！在现在这个世界上，培养技师比培养机师更不容易。所以各个星球之间早就将技师视为本国重要的人才。高级技师只有代号，哪怕是和专属机师之间，也很少有技师会将自己的真实姓名告诉机师的。一旦被敌军获知了技师的身份，不仅仅是技师本身，就连技师的家人也有可能会遭遇不测。“Robin”现在这么做也就是将他的生命交付到了自己的手上。  
　　“肯特，我既然选择了你成为我的机师，我就给你我能给的所有信任。真正的名字也好，其他的什么也好。我相信你。”  
　　“看来我今年……收到了相当贵重的礼物呢。”  
　　  
　　Part 5  
　　  
　　提姆睁开眼睛的时候入目的是一片明晃晃的白色，这让尚未消退的眩晕感和隐隐的头痛变得更加厉害，提姆忍不住呻吟出声。  
　　“‘Robin’你没事吗？”坐在床边椅子上的“Bat girl”让提姆愣了好一会儿。慢慢的，昏迷前的记忆伴随着剧烈的疼痛开始重新回归提姆的大脑。迪克回来了，带着曾经YJ舰队元老之一的机师阿尔特弥斯一起。原本这是振奋人心的好事，但后来却变成了坏事。原本这次任务只是需要保护“地球——火星”的传输通道正常开启，根据以往的来说这并不是什么有难度的任务。没有人想到这次的任务会因为叛逃机师卡尔德•达拉姆的突然出现而失败。同样的也不会有人愿意相信糟糕的情况——YJ舰队的机师，阿尔特弥斯在战斗中死在了昔日好友的手下。回忆到这儿，提姆只能伸手盖住眼睛，长长的叹了口气。  
　　这一次的行动，为了帮助执行任务而暂时回归的机师，阿尔特弥斯的“死亡”虽然已经按照计划成功达成，但是这次的行动还是出现了意外状况。理论上传输通道不应该被炸毁，和潜伏在“Black Manta”身边的卡尔德在之前见面的时候也并没有传达出这样的信息。是在什么环节出了问题？  
　　“Robin？你还好么？”“Bat girl”女孩担心的声音让提姆暂时停下了猜测和思考。  
　　“‘Bat girl’我没事。”提姆按着隐隐作痛的额际从床上坐了起来，“肯特人呢？”这次是自己急躁了。明明答应了康纳•肯特不对“Superboy”进行任何改装，可是自己还是在激动之下说了不应该说的话。被康纳•肯特用力推开的时候居然因为绊到椅子撞上控制台……不，这种丢脸的事情绝对不能让布鲁斯或者是阿尔弗雷德知道。  
　　“迪克把他拉去禁闭室了。”即使是隔着覆盖住半张脸的面具，提姆也能感觉到“Bat girl”的不悦，“刚刚医生为你做了检查，轻微脑震荡。你最好再休息一下。”  
　　“恐怕不行，阿尔特弥斯的死目前对舰队是非常大的打击。这次任务非常重要……迪克不惜说动她出山却是这么个结果。沃利那边，恐怕也不好解释。我必须陪他一起去。”去和卡尔德确认这次任务中那突发状况的原因。当然之前还需要和迪克一起去再见沃利一次。阿尔特弥斯和卡尔德这次的卧底任务必须非常小心。一旦被发现，不仅前期的一切准备工作都泡汤，更重要的是，YJ舰队也会因此失去优秀的机师和舰长，“目前我还是YJ舰队的参谋官，我必须为这次任务负责，无论是下一步的行动计划还是去向沃利解释，都是必须的。”当然，现在的当务之急是在迪克还没说出什么之前找康纳•肯特解释之前的争吵。必须要快，否则就会影响到与阿尔特弥斯和卡尔德在约定地点的行动前最后一次接头。提姆强忍着剧烈的头疼从病床上起身，向禁闭室走去。  
　　  
　　康纳没有想到“Robin”会在醒来后的第一时间向自己道歉。虽然只是匆忙的一句，“抱歉，我不应该说那些话。”却让自己更加不知该说些什么。自己很清楚，“Robin”每一次下达的战斗指令都是经过深思熟虑。比起迪克，他的指挥风格更偏严谨，这一点上，他和卡尔德很像。现在的YJ舰队，没有人会怀疑“Robin”作为参谋官的实力。但这一次不同以往，自己实在无法冷静地面对“Robin”。阿尔特弥斯死了，就在自己的面前！驾驶着强化机体的卡尔德用刀刃贯穿了阿尔特弥斯机体的座驾舱。那种程度的损毁，机师生还的可能性根本就是零。原本自己一直在心里相信着曾经的战友只是一时误入歧途。但在这次目睹卡尔德对曾经的队友痛下杀手之后，无法原谅卡尔德这种行径已经成为了不可能的事情。  
　　更让康纳觉得无法接受的是，“Robin”在关键时刻下达了“停止追击，回主舰待命”这个命令。  
　　“Robin”身为技师，明明就很清楚依照“Superboy”的性能，完全可能在卡尔德撤退之前就将他击落。这也是为什么自己会在回到主舰后对“Robin”发火的原因。  
　　“为什么下达那种命令！”因为这样的命令，自己甚至连阿尔特弥斯的遗体都无法回收！听到自己高声的质疑后，站在主监控台前面“Robin”转过身，脸上依旧没有什么表情波动。  
　　“你应该很清楚那种重创，机师的生还率是多少。我不能冒险让你们继续呆在那里。卡尔德炸掉了地球和火星的传送通道台，我们的任务已经失败了，小队没必要继续留在那里。那种情况下更不能贸然追击，卡尔德的机体已经被强化……”“Robin”那时的态度完全无法让自己冷静，为什么他能这么平静地说出这种解释？  
　　“你是‘Superboy’的技师，你知道它做得到。”  
　　“正因为我是‘Superboy’技师，所以我知道它做不到！”被揪着领子的少年狠狠抓着康纳的手腕，再一次正视着康纳：“‘Superboy’没办法与卡尔德那一台机体抗衡，就算我再怎么努力，数据调试根本就是治标不治本！它的情况完全不适合现在的战斗，我……”  
　　“我不会让任何人改造‘Superboy’的。如果你做不到的话，可以放弃担任我的技师。”康纳用力推开“Robin”时忘记了要控制自己的力量，眼见着那少年一下没站稳，绊到椅子后撞到了主控制台上。  
　　  
　　这简直是有史以来最糟糕的一次合作……

　　Part 6  
　　  
　　一连几个星期，YJ主舰上的气氛都很糟糕。先是保护地球与火星传送通道的任务失败。和代理舰长夜翼一同回归的元老之一的机师阿尔特弥斯更是在任务中阵亡。之后身为主要机师之一的康纳•肯特因为与参谋官的争执引起意外，被关了72小时的禁闭。接连而来的事件让整个舰队又一次陷入了低谷，之前胜利的喜悦也被冲刷得一干二净。  
　　提姆反复摩挲着手中那块有些陈旧的多米诺面具，从早上开始就一直萦绕在心头的不祥预感无论怎样也挥之不去。迪克为了让大家从战败的阴影中走出来而特意返航地球，放了大家一天的假。现在留守在主舰上的除了自己之外就只有海梅•雷耶斯、康纳•肯特和迪克。  
　　“应该再去检查一下主舰的隐身系统……”只有四个人留守的情况下，主舰所在的位置更不能暴露。  
　　“非法入侵！系统侵入！系统……”突然响起的警报在短短几秒之内没了声音。早就在主舰的主要警报系统之外暗自加装了新的防火墙的提姆当然知道，现在这情况只能说明主舰的控制系统被人侵入了。提姆马上戴上了多米诺面具，拿着特制的长棍冲出了自己的房间。敌人的目的和发现主舰方法尚不明确，但是主舰上的数据必须马上转移！“‘Robin’呼叫夜翼！‘Robin’呼叫夜翼！主舰系统被人侵入！全员进入战备状态！”第二控制室还有一套备用系统，为了保险起见，必须马上通过那一套系统将主舰的所有资料发送至联盟……提姆猛地在走廊转角处停住脚步，快速回身的同时带有“Robin”标志的飞镖已经出手。可对方就像是料到提姆会在这时候反击一样，两声枪响之后，飞镖的破片纷纷掉到了地上。  
　　不能跟这家伙过多的纠缠！提姆在飞镖被子弹击落后马上掷出了小型烟雾弹，并趁着烟雾充斥着走廊的同时闪身进了图书馆。这里还有一条暗道通向第二控制室，烟雾困不住这家伙多久的，自己的时间也不多了。提姆在心中默念着时间，第二控制室就在眼前了，只需要两分钟自己就可以……  
　　枪声响起的同时，有什么东西擦过了脸颊。提姆已经没时间去管自己有没有受伤了。掌纹识别之后第二控制室的门开启又迅速关上，提姆站在第二控制台前以最快的速度连接了联盟的数据库。这时门口也传来了沉重的敲击声，看来对方已经堵住门口并试图破门了。  
　　“数据上传中……59、58、57、56……”读数在一秒一秒地减少，但是门口传来的声音已经说明对方快要成功开启控制锁了。提姆长长地吁了口气，握紧了手中的长棍。自己还需要成功拖住这个人几十秒，越是这种时候越要冷静下来。要发现YJ主舰的位置不是什么容易的事情，依照对方追击自己的速度来看应该是很熟悉主舰布局的人。如果是卡尔德或者是阿尔特弥斯倒好说，可要不是他们……提姆回头看了一眼尚在上传中的控制台，果断按下了控制室大门的开关。  
　　  
　　整整72小时的禁闭让康纳•肯特有很多的时间去仔细思考“Robin”的“目的性”。从第一次见到“Robin”直至阿尔特弥斯死后主控室里那场意外，康纳觉得自己愈发看不透“Robin”这个空降到YJ舰队的参谋官。自己曾经见过迪克完成的那架机体。虽然涂装的部分实在是让人有点儿无法接受，但要论性能，那绝对是自己见过的机体里排位靠前几的。而“Robin”的水平则不会在迪克之下，即使是没有看过出自“Robin”之手的机体，康纳也能从他对“Superboy”的调试中窥见一二。康纳是“Superboy”的机师，对于这架机体的优缺点自然是一清二楚。“Robin”则不同，他从“Miss Martian”那里接下专属技师的位置没多长时间，理论上应该还在对机体的适应期。这也是康纳疑惑的地方之一，“Robin”对“Superboy”一直是做的数据上的微调和基本的修复，康纳却能在每一次战斗中清楚地感觉到“Superboy”那绝佳的状态：无论是飞行还是技术性的闪避攻击，每一个动作都像梅甘还是自己的专属技师时那样流畅。  
　　甚至可以说是更为流畅。  
　　那次受邀前往韦恩家过新年的时候自己才知道原来迪克和“Robin”是养兄弟的关系。这也就不难解释为什么迪克会把自己“Robin”的代号和参谋官职位交给提摩西接任了。并不是因为迪克和提摩西是养兄弟关系，迪克很清楚自己法律意义上的弟弟有多大能力。即使是康纳也必须承认，提摩西在接任之后，所有工作都井井有条的开展，YJ舰队连着打了几个漂亮的胜仗，一切都在向好的方向发展。迪克信任，了解提摩西，那么，把“Superboy”的数据透露给提摩西，也是可能的。但是，原因呢？  
　　“康纳，现在的我是以一个哥哥的身份跟你说这些话。‘Robin’是自己要求成为你的专属技师的。所以你好歹还是别太打击我弟弟的积极性了吧。”迪克揪着自己进禁闭室的时候说的话让自己颇感意外。“Robin”主动选择了自己，所以才找到迪克要了“Superboy”的数据？那么理由呢？  
　　从禁闭室出来的康纳这几天除了基本的训练就是在思考这件事情。最后还是决定趁着大家休假的时候跟提摩西好好谈谈。不管新年的时候提摩西说的是不是真的，康纳都觉得应该尝试着信任一下这位参谋官。  
　　突如其来的入侵情况完全打乱了康纳的计划。  
　　康纳刚出了寝室的门就遭遇到了入侵者，那个自己曾经伪装的那个双胞胎之一的叫汤米还是什么的小子出现在了主舰上。长久的训练让康纳马上做出了反应，同时，源自超人的DNA也让康纳有了和这人高马大的男孩抗衡的能力。就在康纳即将撂倒这小子的时候，一道影子灵活的闪到了他身后，一只项圈被扣在了康纳的脖子上。这质感康纳曾经体验过，这是用来关押特殊囚犯的贝尔立夫监狱的项圈。康纳还来不及多想就被汤米抓住手腕重重的扔到了墙上，接下来则是好几下重击。  
　　当康纳被踢出走廊的时候，他听到了清脆的枪声。他一转头就看见了“Robin”从第二控制室外面的露台坠落的身影。  
　　向着“Robin”扑过去的时候，康纳的脑子里唯一的念头是：“不能让他受伤。”  
　　  
　　Part 7  
　　  
　　“再见，小雏鸟。”记忆中的笑容，什么时候变得如此残酷？  
　　“不，杰森……”左肩传来的痛楚并非幻觉，可为什么一点也不想相信？杰，真的是你回来了？我的兄长……  
　　“提姆，醒醒。”  
　　提姆慢慢睁开酸胀发疼的眼睛，转过头看向坐在床边的迪克。这一回自己可真的是短时间起不了床了，“这是哪儿？袭击……”  
　　迪克脸上表情的变化有些微妙，提姆并不想在这个时候猜测大哥在想什么。一来是因为清楚地感觉到了体内麻醉剂的药效减缓了脑子的运转，二来则是提姆现在完全没这个心情和力气去猜测迪克的想法。在第二控制室门口的经历就像是真实噩梦，无论攻击或是防守，对方的反应都使得自己偏向无法冷静的境地。自己还不够成熟，远远不够。  
　　“你已经做得很好了，兄弟。”迪克伸手擦了擦提姆额头的汗水，脸上故作轻松的微笑却根本骗不过弟弟的眼睛，“反正‘正义山号’也服役那么久了，正好换新的。不过这次可真的不好跟沃利交代了。他的那些战利品可都没抢救出来。”  
　　“‘Little wing’呢？”如果是他，一定会去夺回那架机体的吧。提姆在问出这句话后心里反而有些忐忑，自己遇到的是伪装、幻象还是真实，只能从这一点上考证了。  
　　“……主舰的残骸中没有找到任何残片。”迪克在说完这一句以后也沉默了下来，“你遇上的，是他吧？”虽然现在已经是在强打精神和迪克说话，但是提姆并没有忽略迪克话语中的不确定感。当年，自己也目睹了那架机体的爆炸，换做自己也难以相信“他”还有再次出现的可能。主舰都被毁掉了的话，痕迹恐怕也很难考证了。还不能排除有什么人冒名顶替的可能……  
　　“暂时还是不要告诉布鲁斯……”提姆再次闭上了眼睛，“我们的计划需要再次部署。”一定要找到机会确认“他”的真实。  
　　“兄弟，你现在需要的是……”  
　　“他醒了吗？”突然被一双手臂小心翼翼抱住腰间的感觉让提姆不得不再次睁开眼。或许，现在的当务之急是找个人解释一下为什么会有个换上睡衣的男孩躺在自己身边？这张病床刚刚的确只躺了自己一个人啊。他什么时候出现的？提姆下意识的看向迪克，却感觉男孩子抱着自己的手慢慢收紧了一点。  
　　“提姆……你还活着，太好了，太好了……”男孩子的喃喃自语让提姆多少有点儿奇怪，但是很快的男孩子就用他那双翠色的眸子紧紧盯着提姆，“‘脉冲’机师，巴特，巴特•艾伦，巴里•艾伦的孙子，从未来而来。”  
　　好吧，这次，提姆觉得自己真的需要休息一下了。在病床旁边的迪克则是饶有兴味地看着穿着睡衣躺在提姆身边的巴特，“提姆，这孩子可是这次成功击退了海少侠小队攻击的人之一啊。”  
　　  
　　病房外的康纳•肯特终于从休息椅上起身，听迪克的声音，看来提姆已经醒过来了。当他从露台坠落的时候自己真的差一点就没接住他。前些日子的轻微脑震荡再加上这次被子弹打穿了左肩，真是连自己都想感叹提姆这个参谋官当的多灾多难。现在既然他已经脱离危险，自己也应该回舰队帮忙了。这次主舰被卡尔德炸毁，停机舱的机体也不同程度的受损，自己必须回去看看“Superboy”的情况。至于长谈，还是以后再继续好了。  
　　“哦，嗨，康纳？康纳•肯特？”男孩子快速的移动在走廊上留下了红白两色的残影。康纳下意识将这男孩的速度和沃利相比较，却发现这男孩在自己面前停了下来。虽然不清楚这男孩的身份，但是康纳觉得自己还是应该对他道谢。毕竟如果没有他的突然出现，可能很多事情的结果都会改写了。还没等康纳开口，那男孩就抢先像机关枪一样开口了，“嘿！如果不是因为我确确实实地穿越了虫洞而且发现你和提姆变了样子，我真的会以为我又一次看你害死他了！”  
　　康纳从不怀疑自己的超级听力，可这时他真的开始怀疑自己刚刚是不是听错了什么，“等等，你刚刚说……谁害死谁？”  
　　“啊欧，剧透了。”男孩子撇撇嘴扭过脸，似乎不太愿意继续这个话题。  
　　“我害死了提姆？……”康纳刚想拉住男孩继续追问，裤兜里的手机就响了起来。康纳不得不先把注意力先放在自己的手机上，屏幕上不断闪烁的名字让康纳瞬间沉下了脸色。自从分手之后，梅甘就很少这样私下联系自己，她这次打电话来难道是说在主舰的残骸中发现什么了？还是说有了突发情况？康纳接起手机的同时已经向着医院出口跑去，他并不知道身后的红发男孩露出了怎样复杂的神色。  
　　在见到前女友的那一刻康纳就已经感觉到火星姑娘情绪不大对劲。自己很少见过梅甘有这样犹豫又不知所措的样子，看来这次的事情可能真的很严重。  
　　“梅甘，发生什么事情了？”康纳知道，就算自己无法认同梅甘在战斗时一些极端的做法，但在心里，自己还是放心不下她。她这样单独把自己叫出来，在电话里更是语焉不详，一定是有很重要的事情想跟自己谈。这时候，自己更是硬不下心肠冷漠的面对她，这是自己曾经无比珍视的女孩。  
　　火星少女在康纳问出这句话的时候终于再也坚持不住了，“康纳，我……我这次可能做了非常糟糕的事情。”  
　　随着在自己怀里的少女哭泣着述说发生袭击时的事情经过，康纳的心也逐渐冷了下来。如果事情真的如梅甘所说，已经变成了这个样子。那么不仅是下一次的战斗会更加棘手，那个人也已经置身危险之中了！  
　　  
　　Part 8  
　　  
　　从来到YJ主舰担任参谋官的那一天起，提姆就知道康纳•肯特有多重视“Superboy”这架机体。它不仅是他实力的证明，也是“Miss Martian”亲自为了康纳改装的，独一无二的机体。身为技师的自己可以理解康纳•肯特的这些感情，也一直尊重着他的决定。一直没有擅自对“Superboy”做出任何改装，可并不表示自己会任由看中的机师意气用事的乱来一气。身为战斗主力机师之一人绝对不应该让自己置身危险之中。  
　　“康纳。”提姆敲击着键盘查看着“Superboy”各项不断变动的机体数据，“卡尔德那架机体已经被强化改造过了，别硬碰硬。在其他人尚未回援之前不要与他正面交锋！”虽然不大清楚康纳是否已经知道阿尔特弥斯通过特殊渠道把卡尔德的情况告知迪克这件事，但是从康纳十几天前私下提醒自己下一场战斗可能会更棘手这一点来看，说他不知道卡尔德发生了什么那绝对是骗人的。那么，康纳的信息来源又是哪里呢？这可真的一点也不难猜测。很显然，迪克这个铤而走险的计划已经被“某些”突发情况破坏了。  
　　“我比你清楚‘Superboy’的机体性能，你只要准备好回航时候……”通讯器中传来的声音带着一些焦躁，看来即使是YJ舰队主要机师之一的康纳•肯特，在面对曾经好友全力以赴的攻击时也会有些疲于应付。提姆状似无意地回头瞄了一眼专注于加菲尔德机体数据的技师“Miss Martian”一眼，稍微将自己的声音提高了一点。  
　　“不试试我为‘Superboy’新装上的脉冲辐射炮么？这次的情况正好适合呢。”提姆知道自己这种私自改装的行为会引发康纳的怒火，但现在根本就不是顾及康纳感受的时候。自己再也不想看到有任何一个人死去，更何况这个人自己重视的机师。所以无论如何，都要让康纳在战斗中活下来，哪怕是不顾他的意愿私下改装“Superboy”，“康纳，脉冲辐射炮的数据已经同步到‘Superboy’了。你按照你的方法用就行了。”发觉最适合机师的战斗方式，同时运用自己的能力弥补机师在战斗中表现出的不足之处。这才是身为一个优秀技师真正应该做的。  
　　脉冲辐射炮是自己尽全力在最短时间内为“Superboy”设计开发出的单兵兵器。从阿尔特弥斯最后的留言中不难猜测卡尔德这次会怎样全力以赴的对付YJ舰队。单是这一点，仅依靠“Superboy”没有进行任何改造的机体，完全不足以应付下来。虽然自己在接手的几个月之间已经成功的暗中清除了某些“遗留的异常数据”，但也因为顾及康纳的感受而迟迟未对“Superboy”进行改装。因此光凭现在的机体，要赢得胜利或是全身而退确实不大容易……更何况，“Black Manta”在知道卡尔德是自己身边的卧底之后，恐怕也会很高兴让被洗脑的他弄死几个前任队友的。还有尚在那些人手里的阿尔特弥斯，她的情况如何还不得而知。因为“某些突发状况”，战局变得更加复杂。这一次战斗无论获胜或者失败，YJ舰队都会面临更大的困境。虽然很令人讨厌，但自己身为参谋官，为的就是应对像这样的糟糕情况。提姆看着很快将机体上新安装武器运用自如康纳，心里倒是感觉稍稍有那么点宽慰。这是康纳第一次使用自己这个技师提供的武器，对于第一次使用的武器，能在这么短是的时间内灵活运用，自己真是没看错机师。  
　　哪怕是之后康纳在回到主舰时会爆发出对自己的不满也没关系。  
　　巨大显示屏上，加装了新型长炮的机体又一次成功地靠着辐射带起的热气阻隔了对方的攻击。控制台前，目睹这一幕的参谋官则第一次在战斗中勾起嘴角，让满意的微笑泄露出自己的情绪。  
　　  
　　“谁允许你擅自改装‘Superboy’的？！”虽然成功的靠着脉冲辐射炮击退了卡尔德的袭击，但这并不能抵消康纳再次被提摩西激起的愤怒。他应该知道“Superboy”对自己而言已经不仅仅是单纯的机体那么简单！那是梅甘为了自己……“让你在战斗中存活、制胜，才是我的第一要务。”被拉着领子的提摩西平静的直视着康纳，“你是YJ舰队王牌机师之一，我不能让你拿自己的生命开玩笑。不管是身为参谋官还是技师，我都不能。”  
　　康纳攥着提摩西衣领的手握得更紧了，自己当然知道提摩西并没有说错或是做错什么，也知道舰队的队友们正担忧自己会不会又一次伤害“Robin”，可心里那种莫名的不甘心感又是实在存在的。自己到底在不甘心什么？脑海中一闪而过的话语就这么没有意识的脱口而出。  
　　“我对你而言只是个好用的机师么？”话一出口康纳就已经感觉有些不大对劲了。但是很快的，他就发现平日里冷静严谨的参谋官因为自己这句无心之语有了不一样的反应。提摩西多米诺面具后的眼睛瞪得大大的，微微张开的嘴唇翕动了一下，连脸上的表情也变得复杂起来。康纳并不知道提摩西为什么会露出这样的表情，但考虑到现在自己还揪着参谋官的衣领这情况，康纳最后还是默默地放开了手，别过头不再看提摩西，“抱歉……”  
　　“……你对我而言不仅是机师，更是全心信赖，不想失去的战友……”提摩西的声音在康纳听来仿佛还和平常一样冷静自若，但仔细分辨的话，不难发现其中已经有了些不同。不仅多了些诚恳的意味，还多了些别的情绪。  
　　“这真的是太好了！我终于不用再担心康纳你会什么时候来找我要求换技师了。”迪克玩笑似的话语和庆贺一般的鼓掌总算是成功的让气氛缓和了下来，“那么，为了庆祝这历史性的一刻，YJ舰队的全体成员就在下周参加由地球防卫军举办的晚宴吧。”  
　　  
　　Part 9  
　　  
　　康纳并不喜欢出席这样的正式晚宴。当然，这不仅仅是因为这样的晚宴让自己觉得非常受拘束，更因为晚宴上常会出现一些令人不快的人。政客也好，企业家也罢，都让自己想敬而远之。比起参加这次的晚宴，康纳其实更想留在新主舰——泰坦塔号上面熟悉提摩西为“Superboy”新装的脉冲辐射炮。当然，说到那位代号“Robin”的参谋官……康纳稍微侧了下身体，不远处彬彬有礼的和一些名媛交谈的少年的身影随即映入了眼帘。此刻提摩西脸上的微笑和自己在新年时看到的很不一样，甚至和在YJ舰队中看到的也不同。  
　　“各位女士，非常抱歉失陪了。我的机师好像需要和我谈谈。”  
　　不管这是不是提姆的借口，康纳都很乐于见到提姆和自己一同离场放松一下。也许，自己正该趁着这个机会和他好好谈谈有关梅甘的事情。在一前一后走向会场花园的途中，康纳只考虑着该如何向提姆说明梅甘滥用能力造成的混乱局面，而并没有发现对方好像也有些心不在焉。  
　　“提姆，那次针对主舰的袭击……”  
　　“康纳，你不会跳交谊舞吧。需要我教你吗？”提姆摘下了脸上的多米诺面具后对着康纳伸出了手，“以后像这样需要应付的晚宴还会有，我不知道你之前有没有学过……”  
　　“卡德摩斯的地精只是提过。”康纳下意识地拉住提姆的手，有些笨拙的随着他一起移动。晚宴之后是例行的舞会，而舞会的音乐也传到了花园里，正好成了两个人的伴奏。提姆并没有再说什么，而是一语不发带着康纳重复着舞步。康纳不知道该如何开口，也索性把注意力放到了舞步上。  
　　没有几个人注意到中途离席的参谋官和那位YJ的主力机师的去向，这也使得两个人这支特殊的舞没有因为意外因素打断。  
　　舞会的音乐停了下来，领舞的提姆也停下了脚步抬头看着康纳。是因为气氛太好还是因为提姆的眼神包含着太多说不清的情绪康纳已经不想深究了。这一刻，他没有任何犹豫的低头吻住了自己的技师。一开始单纯的触碰在提姆的默许下变成了唇舌的交缠，康纳觉得自己好像喜欢上和提姆接吻的感觉了。手指划过他发丝的感觉，触碰他脸颊的感觉，还有这个吻。  
　　  
　　这个晚上发生在星空下的吻，康纳直至“Superboy”被炽热火光包围的那一刻也不曾忘记……  
　　  
　　在康纳•肯特的印象中，“喜欢”的定义原本一直非常的清晰。对梅甘，即使那女孩有着异于常人的绿色皮肤，但并不影响自己对她的喜欢。想在战斗中保护她，不让她受到任何的伤害。虽然事实证明这让她并不高兴，但是康纳还是尽力的想让自己在战斗中多为梅甘分担些任务。在知道她擅自修改了自己的记忆之后，康纳即使是气愤难耐却还是没办法不在意梅甘的感受。在梅甘和自己分手之后，康纳看着她和拉甘亲亲我我，一开始确实是难以忍受，可是，从什么时候开始自己已经觉得这和自己没有任何关系了？  
　　“肯特中尉，我知道我在说的战损报表很枯燥，但是也请麻烦你听一下吧。”透过多米诺面具，那双眸子就那么看着自己，像那天晚上一样。平静之下带着不知名的情绪，但是只注视着自己。  
　　“……抱歉。”康纳有些尴尬的微微别过头，胸腔里那颗心脏因为刚刚那一刹那的对视而强烈鼓动着。这感觉康纳非常的熟悉，但也无比意外。曾经，这样的感觉只属于梅甘，但现在，却成了提姆的专属。康纳皱起眉头仔细回想着这么长时间来和提姆的相处。一开始自己确实是无法接受他代替迪克和梅甘的位置，而现在的自己完全信任他，将他视为舰队不能或缺的一员。他因为自己的话，一直没有动手改装“Superboy”，直至最近的那场战役。提姆既然能在那么短的时间内将脉冲辐射炮完成，他平时花在“Superboy”上面的心血有多少，自然也就不难猜测。身为机师的自己从他这个技师身上挑剔不出任何过错，而这也成了让自己焦虑的原因之一。  
　　为什么选择了自己这样并非舰队首席的机师成为“专属机师”呢？实力明明就不在迪克之下，甚是还担当着舰队参谋官的职务。自己不是没撞见过他因为过于疲累而靠在控制室椅子上睡着的时候。他眼下因为睡眠不足而造成的青黑哪怕是有多米诺面具挡着自己也早看得一清二楚。  
　　这所有的一切只是因为自己是他全心信赖，不想失去的战友？又或者自己还在期待别的什么？康纳无法说服自己相信提姆给出的结论。无论是新年在韦恩家的晚宴，还是在私下提姆对自己细微的关心，乃至星空下的那支舞，那个吻，都仿佛已经超越了友人的范畴，但自己现在对提姆的感觉又和那时和梅甘恋爱时的感觉不同。康纳眉头皱的更紧。他却并没发现，正在做战损陈述报告的提姆因为他明显心不在焉的行为，脸色冷了几分。  
　　“肯特，你留一下。我们需要谈谈。”会议结束后提姆叫住了打算离开的康纳。  
　　“好。”康纳确实也很希望和提姆好好谈谈，而在这时，他的脑海中却响起了梅甘的声音。  
　　“康纳，我……”  
　　“放心，梅甘。我只是需要和‘Robin’谈谈别的计划。”听出了女孩的欲言又止，康纳便抬头看了一眼站在门口有些犹豫的梅甘。女孩在对上康纳的视线后便中断了心灵连线，转身离开了会议室。  
　　“事实上……我发现你在刚刚的会议中走神了很久。”提姆伸手摘掉了脸上的多米诺面具，在略微停顿一下后还是开了口，“如果那天晚上我的行为让你误会，那么我向你道歉。”  
　　“我想吻你。虽然不知道为什么，但我确实是那么做了。”康纳不自觉的伸手触碰提姆的脸颊，让他抬头看着站在座位旁边的自己。心脏的鼓动再次强烈起来，因为那双天蓝色的眸子正映出自己的样子，“提姆，我不知道……”这是第二次康纳遵从心里的想法亲吻自己的技师了。康纳必须承认，虽然还没找到真正的原因，但是亲吻提姆的感觉真的非常好。哪怕这次只是清浅的吻，也会让自己感觉到巨大的喜悦。  
　　突然响起的警报声成功的将会议室里的气氛破坏的一干二净。  
　　“康纳，‘Robin’是袭击！对方只有一架机体，但是情况不容乐观！”通讯器里，迪克的声音已经没了平时的笑意，这次的敌人恐怕不会比被洗脑的卡尔德好对付多少。  
　　“我马上出击。”康纳在回话之后按掉了通讯器，而后快步赶上先行向着主控室跑去的提姆。在快接近转角的地方，康纳一把拉住了已经进入战备状态的参谋官的手腕，“等我回来！就我和你，再谈一次。”这样的话，或许能找到“拼图”真正缺失的那一块。  
　　  
　　Part 10  
　　  
　　康纳无论如何也想不到出现在自己面前的敌手居然是这样……只是短短的几次交手，对方不仅有着比自己还要优秀的驾驶能力，更重要的是，他居然几乎完全复制了“超人”的驾驶风格！更不要说那一架纯白机体更是有着和“Superboy”近乎一样的坚硬外甲。康纳只能强压下心里的震惊，让遗传自“超人”的机体驾驶本能发挥到最大，好躲开那架机体的无差别攻击。必须耐心寻找战机，自己的这架“Superboy”有着连“超人”的座驾“superman”都没有的机能武器，这一点必须善加利用。  
　　“嘿！我们可不会让王牌机师一个人独占风头的！”  
　　“等等！脉冲！”当混合了白红两色的机体快速闪过康纳视线范围内的时候，康纳下意识的在通讯频道内喊出了声，因为自己脑中那莫名的不祥感突然警铃大作一般爆发出来。接下来发生的一幕让在场的所有机师都不由得心里一惊。  
　　纯白色机体先向后退了一些，然后突然从机体的影像采集区发出了两道红色的射线。虽然巴特驾驶的“脉冲”在速度上占了绝对的优势，但还是被那红色射线扫到了机体的推进翼侧翼部分。顷刻间，来自未来的强化机体的侧翼竟然像巧克力一样融化了大半！要不是紧随其后的海梅•雷耶斯驾驶“blue beetle”快速的接住失去平衡的“脉冲”机体并及时拆去了已经开始冒火花的推进翼，恐怕“脉冲”受到的损毁会更严重。  
　　这分明就是“超人”那架唯一的机体才有的，被称为“热视线”的光束炮！  
　　“提姆，开放权限。把‘Superboy’所有的能量压缩到辐射波动炮上。”康纳操作着“Superboy”急速回旋着贴近那架纯白机体的同时打开了通讯器，“不能让他再接近主舰了！让所有机师后撤！”  
　　“康纳，停下！主舰可以……”  
　　“我不能让主舰冒这个险！快点！”提姆一定是知道自己的打算了。康纳用力的拉起驾驶杆，让“Superboy”上的所有推进翼打开。不能让这架机体靠近主舰！绝对不能！梅甘，不止梅甘，提姆也在主舰上！康纳紧盯着机体内的主显示屏，代表着辐射波动炮能量的条形图还没有变化，“提姆！快！”  
　　就在“Superboy”闪过纯白机体再次射出的红色光束后，两台机体重重的撞到了一起，而“Superboy”搭载的辐射波动炮的炮口已经对准了纯白机体的线路连接主体。  
　　主显示屏上，辐射波动炮的能量条形图已经变成了异常的亮蓝色。康纳就在这一刻，按下了辐射波动炮的开关。  
　　强大的辐射带起的热量很快就使得白色机体的强化装甲扭曲变形，而距离最近的“Superboy”也受到了辐射热量的影响，机体的外装甲开始受热变形。可就算是这样康纳也没有松开辐射波动炮的按钮。热气逐渐透过金属装甲渗进了驾驶舱，这时候康纳的心里反倒是出奇的平静，这也让他想起了一些事情。曾经在贝尔立夫监狱的时候，冰锥二代开玩笑的时候说过这么一句：“老兄，你快挂掉的时候想的人才是你心里真放不开的人啊！”……所以，自己对提姆的感觉是，喜欢么？……康纳•肯特笑着在温度越来越高的驾驶舱里闭上了眼睛。记忆中那黑发少年在午后阳光中露出的微笑，还有那次在星空下的吻，都让康纳的心感到疼痛，“对不起，提姆……”  
　　  
　　机体爆炸引发的火光一时间刺痛了所有人的双眼，YJ舰队的王牌机师连同那机体一起如流星般坠入了漆黑的宇宙，生死不明。  
　　  
　　“在这之后我下令全面战略性撤退。我并不认为在那个时候进行生还搜寻或者攻击是上策。”登上联盟主舰进行例行战役战损报告的少年站的笔挺，仿佛并没有听到身后门外隐隐传来的哭泣的声音，“针对于‘Superboy’机体残片的回收，我希望联盟考虑交由我个人处理。这是，我身为‘Superboy’专属技师的请求。”  
　　“……‘Robin’你做出了正确的处理。‘Superboy’的机体残片回收，联盟会在商讨之后决定是否交由你全权负责的。那么针对这次的突然袭击你有什么想法么？”身为联盟顾问的“Batman”并没有对少年做出过多的慰问，而是将重点放在了袭击的分析上。  
　　“这是YJ主舰捕捉到的全息影像视频。”闻言，少年转过身将手臂上的微型电脑与联盟主舰的主显示屏连接，开始针对战斗进行细致的分析。此时，在场的JLA联盟成员心里惊讶的并非少年极有条理的分析，而是少年没有任何感情波动的表现。  
　　在上一次激战中生死不明的，正是少年专属的机师。  
　　“不愧是蝙蝠教出来的。”新加入联盟的机师“Booster gold”在少年分析完毕后那小声的嘟囔让所有人的视线都集中到了联盟顾问和少年的身上。少年在听到这句话后沉默了一下，但是坐在联盟顾问席的“Batman”则完全是不为所动，继续分析着少年带来的全息影像视频。  
　　“鉴于YJ舰队在此次战役后失去王牌机师，我申请联盟允许YJ舰队进行扩招。”在报告的最后，少年提出了自己深思熟虑后的决定，“同时，因为本次战役的失利，请免除我身为技师的资格。我让自己的机师丧生，就已经没有资格再当技师了。”  
Part 11  
　　  
　　回到主舰的提姆已经没有精力去理会和自己一同前往JLA联盟主舰进行报告的梅甘的情绪了。就在多数人忙着去安慰火星少女的时候，身为参谋官的提姆一个人默默的回到了自己的房间。  
　　没有人能预料到这一次的战役会是如此惨烈。当“Superboy”机体化为巨大的火球向着那颗寒冷宇宙坠落的时候，提姆的脑子里完全是一片空白。在参谋处的时候当然是学习过突然状况下应对方法的，可是那一刻，提姆什么对策也不愿去想。所有没有说出口，没有来的及践行的，都在这一刻消失了。最可怕的是，这样的情境曾经在多年前上演过一次，不同的是，这次，我自己失去的是在心中认定的“唯一的机师”。  
　　躺在床上的提姆强睁着双眼，尽管连续几天都没有得到足够休息的身体已经叫嚣着各种不适，但提姆却还是无法如往常一般闭上眼睛。“Superboy”爆炸的那一幕和多年前的景象重合在了一起，一旦闭上眼睛，梦魇就会袭来。  
　　“迪克，这是德雷克家的诅咒吧。我先害死了杰森，现在又是康纳。我不应该成为技师的，父亲也是因为成为了母亲的技师才……”  
　　“提姆，我知道现在无论怎么说都无济于事，但你不该这么想的。”原本因为担心想悄悄走进提姆房间的迪克索性坐到了床边，“杰森……那不能算是你的错。”  
　　“康纳也吻了我。”提姆取下了盖在脸上的多米诺面具，凝视着坐在床边的兄长，“迪克，是因为我想让杰森当我的机师所以他才死的。康纳也是，因为我想……德雷克家的人不能成为技师，他们只会害死自己的机师！我和父亲是一样的！我们……”还没做完的话语因为双眼被温热的手掌盖住而没能出口，接下来，提姆清楚地感觉到了嘴唇上的触感，温柔的，带着眼泪苦涩的亲吻。  
　　“提米，你什么错也没有。那些只是意外，布鲁斯让我们做好准备面对死亡。这是我们都要学会的。无论是杰森还是康纳……都绝不会是你的错。现在我也吻了你，而我并不会死你前面，我向你保证，弟弟，我向你保证。”  
　　盖住双眼的手并没有拿下来，反而提姆被拉进了迪克怀里。背部紧贴着迪克胸口的时候，提姆恍惚间想起了当年目睹杰森机体爆炸时，自己和迪克也是这样入睡的。自己可以感觉得到迪克的心跳声，一下一下，让自己的心平静下来，逐渐进入梦乡。  
　　  
　　损失了王牌机师的YJ舰队在整整一周之后终于等到了JLA联盟同意“Robin”全权负责“Superboy”机体回收工作的命令。接到这一命令后提姆并没有第一时间驾驶小型回收副舰前往当时的事发地点，却中途改道前往了制造康纳•肯特的卡德摩斯星。让参谋官改变主意的并非是事发地点散落的急剧危险性的机体碎片残骸，而仅仅是一条来源不明的信息。  
　　“来卡德摩斯，你会知道该怎么获得你想要的东西。”  
　　提姆仔细的检查过这条消息的发送路径以及发出地，但却一无所获。很显然，有人希望他在这个时候前往卡德摩斯。不管这个人的目的是什么，提姆都有种强烈的预感：这个人一定和康纳有着某些密切的关系。不然又怎么会如此巧合的在自己单独前往事发地点的中途给自己发送这样一条信息呢？同时，信息中所说的“想要的东西”也让提姆十分在意。即使是知道希望渺茫，但是提姆此刻心中最希望的，也不过是康纳•肯特再一次出现在自己面前。  
　　这样的希望并非是完全不可能实现。事实上，这些天提姆一直在回想自己在“正义山”号被炸毁时遭遇到的那次袭击。事后自己曾经向迪克确认过藏在停机舱最深处暗门内的那台“Little wing”的位置。当时卡尔德•达拉姆小队带来的炸弹确实威力惊人，但是隐藏“Little wing”的暗门强度并不亚于制成“Superboy”机体的K合金。如果是“Little wing”被炸毁，那也应该能够找到极少的残片，可偏偏在自己和迪克暗中搜索事发区域的时候并没有找到任何一片机体的残片。这也就代表着早在爆炸之前，“Little wing”就已经被人开走了。  
　　除了身为设计者的迪克还有自己，就只有布鲁斯还有杰森知道开启那扇暗门的特定密码。布鲁斯不可能在那个时候出现在“正义山”号上，那么唯一剩下的就只有杰森了。如果杰森都能在那样的机体爆炸中有幸存活，那康纳也……  
　　就像是溺水者的救命稻草，现在的提姆只想尽快证实康纳的平安。  
　　在踏上卡德摩斯星的一瞬间，提姆就发现了那正对着自己的炮口。那是一只机械手臂的变形版，而这只手臂的主人正是提姆认识，而此时又不大想见到的人之一。在她的身后，光头的男人在看到提姆走下副舰后露出了看似异常愉悦的笑容。  
　　“‘Robin’欢迎。我是卡德摩斯计划的负责人，莱克斯•卢瑟。当然，也是你专属机师康纳•肯特的父亲之一。”  
　　“信息是你发给我的吧。”提姆在看见卢瑟第一眼时就已经确定了那条意外消息的来源，“莱克斯先生，就我个人而言，确实不大喜欢有人自称是我的机师的父亲。”康纳确实是有一半的人类基因，但怎么会……  
　　“我知道你正为那孩子的死而伤心，或许我们可以说说他有意对你隐瞒，以及，我将展示给你的这一部分。”  
　　面对莱克斯看上去愈发愉快的笑容，提姆知道，这一次自己别无选择了……  
　　  
　　第一次在YJ舰队的主舰上仰视的机体，现如今只剩下了爆炸后破损的残片，原本保护机师的座驾舱也已经被高温和爆炸弄的面目全非。提姆看着自己数次往返后回收的所有机体残骸，心里不断回响着莱克斯•卢瑟在卡德摩斯星对自己提出的交易，以及在卡德摩斯星地底见到的那一架纯白红纹机体。  
　　“我的某位盟友对你有着相当高的赞誉，而我也对你非常的好奇。要知道，在你那些同侪之中，就只有你得到了我那位盟友的肯定。正如你所见，光明会完全有这个能力再次克隆出一个康纳•肯特，一个只属于你的超级男孩。当然，你如果运气好找到了他的遗体，不管什么样的，我的盟友都能让他复活。只要你愿意带领光明会的少年小队……”  
　　莱克斯的提议真的非常诱人，真的，非常诱人……  
　　  
　　Part 12  
　　  
　　已经没有什么更加糟糕的事情可以发生了。坐在躺椅上的提姆静静地扫视过实验室内无数的培养柱，这些玻璃柱里的绿色液体就是自己仅剩的希望了。康纳死后，自己也失去了迪克赠与自己的“Robin”的代号。布鲁斯那小恶魔一样的亲儿子更是把YJ舰队搅得一团糟，可就算这样迪克还是偏向他……自己虽然一直在心中期望着事情不要像最糟糕的境况滑去，但是事实往往不尽如人意。自己身为“Robin”的代号被达米安•韦恩夺走了，就连原本顾忌自己感受的父兄，布鲁斯和迪克，这次也站在达米安一边……  
　　“你就这样盯着也不会马上有结果的。”  
　　“普鲁登斯，我记得小队的会议是在明天早上。还是说卡尔德改计划了？”提姆拉松领带的同时瞥了一眼靠在门边的光头女刺客。自从自己来到光明会的少年小队，就不断地收到各种“惊喜”。先是知道很中意自己成为关门弟子的雷霄古居然是布鲁斯那小恶魔儿子的外公，然后杰森当年的死因以及现状自己也多少知道了些。虽然还无法确定杰森现在人在哪里，但是只要知道他还活着就够了。早晚有一天迪克会找到他的，当然，这可不仅仅是出于技师对于自己的机师的执着。相较于这两件事情，其他的“惊喜”也就算不的什么了。现在靠着门边的光头女刺客同样也是“惊喜”之一——自己去找莱克斯•卢瑟的路上跟她交手了两次，而这姑娘的鼻骨也被自己踢断了两次。这件事情要是让阿尔弗雷德知道了，可是一定会严厉的批评自己的。可惜，阿尔弗雷德大概永远不会知道了吧。在自己终于承受不住，接受莱克斯的提议舍弃YJ舰队和JLA联盟的时候就已经没有办法回头了。身为技师的自己，只想要康纳•肯特这一个机师而已。  
　　“‘红鸟’，我说过了，我是你的副官。所以自然要监督你好好休息。”普鲁登斯有些不耐烦地把手里的毯子扔给提姆，“你是为了这个人才来到‘LT’舰队。要是你死了，可真没人管他了。”  
　　“不，普鲁登斯。就算我不插手……莱克斯也不会放任这么好的‘武器’的。”比起那个冲出实验室，造成康纳死亡的不稳定的失败品，莱克斯更需要的是像康纳这样的，有能力可驱策的稳定武器。莱克斯需要能对付超人的“优秀武器”，克隆康纳是最好的选择。同时，失去康纳的自己最希望的，也正是康纳能活着。这也正是为什么自己会答应成为光明会少年小队参谋官的原因。莱克斯只是顺水推舟卖了个人情，而失去了机师的自己却只能选择这条路。提姆展开手中的毯子，放松身体在躺椅上躺下。自从来到光明会少年小队后，自己就几乎没怎么出过这间实验室。等待实验结果的过程非常痛苦，可无论如何自己都无法忘记被康纳拉住手腕时心里那种感觉。  
　　“‘红鸟’……晚安。”站在门口的普鲁登斯看着提姆躺下，也转身准备离开，“我的命是你救的，我永远会记得。”  
　　“谢谢，普鲁。”提姆凝视着黑暗中被柔和光线包覆的绿色培养柱，缓缓闭上了眼睛。  
　　  
　　所谓“光明会”，就是由某些臭名昭著的超级罪犯组成的所建立的超级犯罪组织。LT小队也正是其管辖之下的青少年小队。提姆当然知道为什么自己有资格成为这个小队的参谋官。雷霄古并不非常满意自己的小恶魔外孙，反而更中意自己成为他的门徒。莱克斯正好又对自己很有兴趣，自己身为“Robin”那段时间一些还算优秀的指挥案例姑且也能算作一些资历……以及，对在座的大多数少年能力和性格的熟悉。除了被洗脑的卡尔德和阿尔特弥斯，冰锥二世，那对犯罪双胞胎兄妹，还有莱克斯最近招揽的一些新发现的超能力少年。  
　　指挥这些人并不比指挥YJ舰队那群轻松多少。当汤米又一次意有所指的表示不愿意听从一个“空降参谋官”的指挥时，站在提姆身边的普鲁登斯彻底被激怒了。  
　　“你只好放聪明点大块头。”能在出枪的速度上赢过普鲁登斯的女孩子，在提姆的记忆中少之又少，“大魔头可是很中意‘红鸟’成为关门弟子的。你不会想和刺客联盟为敌的。而在那之前，不管你有什么超能力，我发誓我都会打烂你脑袋。”  
　　“卡尔德，我的副官脾气一直不大好。”提姆并没有在意汤米和他妹妹彭斯塔难看的脸色，“我不大介意留下某些不听指挥的人，但要是因为拖后腿的队友输了战斗，恐怕是进入光明会的你会不好交代吧。”在这个时候提姆手臂上的微型电脑突然响起了奇怪的铃音，这代表着克隆康纳•肯特的培养柱终于找到了最合适的基因序列。  
　　剧烈的疼痛随着这声奇怪的铃音一同袭击了提姆的大脑。提姆脑中某些原本混沌的部分在这一刻变得清晰起来。从潮水般奔涌而来的记忆让提姆不得不低下头按住额际以便缓解那强烈的眩晕感。  
　　“会议就到此结束吧。我有更加重要的事情需要处理。卡尔德，我想我们都需要冷静一下。”等到提姆再抬起头的时候，他对着皱起眉头的卡尔德笑了笑，“我们‘以后’一定会合作的非常愉快的。”  
　　  
　　这是个非常冒险的举动，但也只有这样才能彻底断绝莱克斯的计划。提姆疾步奔向那间实验室，莱克斯应该也已经从实验室的电脑上得到消息了，恐怕不久之后就会赶过来。在这之前自己没多少时间进行计划。  
　　“‘Red Robin’呼叫主舰！‘Red Robin’呼叫主舰！‘Miss Martian’！马上带领小队根据坐标登舰！”  
　　“‘Miss Martian’收到！”  
　　实验室的滑动门因为提姆的前来自动打开，整齐排列的培养柱依旧充斥着绿色的液体。主机的屏幕上显示着配比完成的基因序列。只需要按下“确认”键，康纳•肯特就会再次活生生地站在自己面前……  
　　“‘红鸟’出什么事了？”紧跟着提姆赶到实验室的普鲁登斯根本没想到几个月都执着于这项克隆的“红鸟”竟然没有在第一时间确认克隆程序的执行。  
　　“普鲁，我从一开始就知道，就算是重造一个他。我也无法得到那时的答案了。把你的枪给我。”提姆转身向普鲁登斯伸出手，而女刺客没有任何质疑就将手中的枪递到了提姆手上。当提姆再一次凝视着充满绿色液体的培养柱的时候。长久以来想要遗忘的绝望感终于再一次逼出了少年的眼泪，“他死的时候，我就很清楚。那些我没说出口的，没践行的，已经全部结束了。我失去了我心目中最好的伴侣。所以，一切早结束了。”提姆举起枪，手指用力，扣响了扳机。  
　　再见，康纳。  
　　“住手！！”  
　　  
　　“队长！那个人就快醒了！！现在他的意识波动非常强烈！”  
　　周围的非常嘈杂……这是在哪里？……  
　　提姆……  
　　提姆……  
　　“提姆！！！”  
　　  
　　Part 12.5  
　　  
　　2.14纪念番外  
　　  
　　康纳•肯特在某些喝醉的时候也会和周围的战友一起拿自己的单身问题开玩笑。从YJ舰队王牌机师到JLA联盟的王牌机师，女友不是没有，但是无论是梅甘还是别的女孩，哪怕是和自己结婚的卡珊，最后都会选择和自己分开。这确实让康纳受伤不轻，每一次自己都是真心喜欢和自己交往的女孩，但每一次都只能以分手作为结尾。  
　　“如果你能改一改喝醉了就往我这跑的毛病，也许还能挽回你的婚姻。”  
　　“抱歉，提米。我……”趴在厨房餐桌边的康纳挫败地抓抓头，“我也不知道。”马克杯重重落在桌面上的声音让康纳识相地闭了嘴。很显然，自己的技师现在是一肚子火，也不想听自己再说什么。康纳拿起马克杯小心的喝了一口，热巧克力甜甜的味道十多年都未曾变化，依旧甜蜜美好。  
　　提摩西叹了口气，取下眼镜揉了揉有些胀痛的眉心，连续几个昼夜的工作已经将他的耐心消耗殆尽，“如果没什么别的事情，你喝完热巧克力就回去吧。杯子放到水池里，我会处理的。”  
　　“提米，你没事吧？”康纳这才注意到好友憔悴的脸色，刚想伸手却意外被提摩西挥开了。  
　　“我只是累了。康纳。我真的累了。你走吧。”此时此刻的提姆就像是被夺走了所有希望的人一般透着阴郁的气息。这是他第一次说出自己的疲惫。  
　　康纳愣愣的盯着提摩西，看着他离开餐厅，上楼。刚刚提摩西脸上的表情看上去……看上去……  
　　“喂喂……你怎么会有这么悲伤的表情啊，提米……”康纳的喃喃自语并没有得到任何回应。  
　　  
　　意外的发生没有任何预兆，情人节最后一刻意外收到新人赠送巧克力的康纳原本只是想找提摩西一起吃午餐。当他走进停机舱看到的，只有那从“Superman Ⅱ”坠落的身影。自己扑上去的时候已经迟了。沉闷的响声和刺目的殷红不断刺激着康纳的神经。  
　　“不！提姆！”  
　　  
　　巴特强行打开虫洞的时候康纳并没有阻止他。那个孩子总是喜欢跟在提姆身边，现在提姆的死给他的打击……  
　　“快回来！巴特！你这样会影响‘进程’……”  
　　“闭嘴！！提米死了！但是肯特还什么都不知道！雷耶斯把地球弄成那个样子……这样的未来，不要也罢！”  
　　康纳伸手拦住了准备追着“脉冲”的机师，眼睁睁的看着虫洞迅速闭合。  
　　是的，这样失去了提米的未来，不要也罢。  
　　  
　　【TBC】  
　　  
　　Part 13  
　　  
　　失去了康纳•肯特这个王牌机师之后，YJ舰队意外迎来了一位来头不小的新人机师。而从登舰开始，这位传说中的天才少年机师就充分表现出了他的“不同凡响”。就算是自诩思维最跳跃的巴特•艾伦都没想到会是这个状况。  
“德雷克，成为我的专属技师吧！”从补给舰对接通道走来的少年或许更应该被称之为小孩子。他没有任何顾忌的直白称呼一时间引起了其他舰队成员的侧目，这孩子不可能不知道“Robin”的高级技师身份，所以他这么直白的称呼的，应该不是“Robin”的真名？  
“达……‘Robin’？”面对随着补给舰一同到来的小孩子，“Robin”对他的称呼更是让在场的大多数成员昏了头，“你怎么会来这儿？你不是应该在‘Batman’身边……？”提姆并没想到这个从自己这里继承了“Robin”代号的小弟会在这时来到YJ主舰。  
“反正那个肯特都死了，你没有任何理由不当我的技师了。”带着和“Robin”几乎同款多米诺面具的小孩子并没有回答提姆的问题，反倒是理直气壮的宣言。他这一番话，让在场的每一个人都傻眼了。  
　　“‘Robin’，我想我在那个时候已经说的很清楚了。我放弃‘Robin’这个代号，并将它转赠给你的同时，就不会再出任任何一位机师的专属技师。”

没有人会想到大英雄“Batman”的亲生儿子会是大魔头雷霄古的外孙。同样，就像雷霄古没有预料到达米安会选择跟随布鲁斯一样，布鲁斯也没有料到自己逐渐崭露头角的养子——提摩西，竟然得到了雷霄古的青睐。  
　　这也是为什么提姆愿意冒险让“Miss Martian”修改、隐藏自己的记忆后，前来光明会进行此次卧底的原因。  
　　“你都做了什么！！”莱克斯的面庞因为极度愤怒显得扭曲。他对着提姆大声咆哮，“你杀了我儿子！”随着莱克斯的叫喊，一直跟在他身边的女秘书对着提姆亮出了手臂义肢改装的炮口。与此同时，跟在提姆身边的普鲁登斯则是飞速抽出身上的另一把枪指向了莱克斯的头。  
　　“康纳只有一个！”提姆并没有因为莱克斯的咆哮而停止扣动手枪的扳机，实验室里的培养柱一个接一个的被打的粉碎，“你克隆的不是康纳！真正的康纳只有一个！没有记忆，听从于你的……绝不是我的康纳！”  
　　“愚蠢的小子！我就是在帮你再造……”莱克斯的话还没说完就被提姆打断了。  
　　“那不是！”提姆扔开了手里的枪，拿出了一直放在身上的折叠长棍，“康纳是死在你的手上。如果不是因为你的克隆，现在康纳还活着！”彻底阻止莱克斯的克隆计划是自己这次的目的之一，哪怕这个目的让自己心碎，自己也必须完成它，“你的克隆造就了那个‘失败品’的出现！他杀了康纳！”  
　　“你这个……！”莱克斯刚想让女秘书对着提姆开火，脚下的地板却突然传来了犹如6级地震一般的巨大震动。按道理来说这是光明会少年小队的主舰，理论上是不应该出现这样的……莱克斯并不怀疑这会是谁的杰作，“你做了什么！”  
　　提姆拉着普鲁登斯闪身躲开莱克斯挥舞着想抓住自己的手臂，疾步向着会议室冲去。按照事先的计划，梅甘和小队的队员应该已经成功的进入主舰了。卡尔德和阿尔特弥斯还没有解除洗脑状态，再加上那些小队队员，情况有些棘手，但愿……  
　　“哟，小雏鸟。你飞得还真慢啊。”  
　　就算站在会议室里的男人没有拿下头上的红头罩，提姆也完全能想象此时他脸上的表情会是何等的恶劣。看这会议室里横七竖八躺倒的LT小队队员就能猜得到，刚刚这男人的行动有多干净利落。相较于提姆的安心，不明所以的普鲁登斯则抢先一步用枪指住了男人带着红头罩的头。  
　　“我知道你，塔利亚用泉水复活的男孩！你是雷霄古的人！”普鲁登斯还没来得及扣下扳机，手中的枪就被一只利箭射中掉到了一边。然而，带红头罩的男人并没有在普鲁登斯失去武器的时候攻击她，相反，他伸手制止了自己的红发队友，“小雏鸟，我真的要对你刮目相看了。这姑娘是雷霄古手下的刺客。”  
　　“这我当然知道。”蹲下身一一检查过小队队员气息的提姆这次算真正放下心，“杰森，你终于知道下手轻重了。我们要快点，不然莱克斯很快就会发现我带走……”提姆话还没说完就听到了来自主控室那边的爆炸声。  
　　“既然是莱克斯•卢瑟的东西，不给他添堵也不符合我的作风。”站在杰森身边的红发弓箭手笑得很是欢快，“放心吧，‘Star fire’已经准备好跟这边进行对接。更何况，我总不能让还有点交情的老朋友做出让自己后悔的事情。”红发弓箭手说着想自己身后望了一眼，“看来小姑娘还挺有速度的。”提姆侧身望去，他身后站着的正是分别扶着昏迷中的卡尔德、阿尔特弥斯的拉甘和梅甘。  
　　  
　　Part 14  
　　  
　　终于再次踏上YJ主舰的提姆并没有放松紧绷的神经。从LT小队带回来的队员和“那个”都需要进行进一步的处理。光明会在发现自己破坏LT小队之后也一定不会善罢甘休，针对YJ舰队的报复是迟早的。  
　　“迪克，启动主舰警戒模式。光明会……”提姆刚走进YJ主舰的主控室，就愣在当场。  
　　“我回来了。这一次我们可以好好谈谈了。”站在迪克身边的人明明已经……面对犹如梦境一般的现实，提姆的嘴唇翕动了几下，几乎要激动地抱住那个对自己微笑的男孩。但是最后他却什么都没有做，只是转身看了一眼同样愣在当场的梅甘，“‘Miss Martian’，确认一下。”对上光明会，自己永远没有把握。  
　　“抱歉，康纳……”梅甘的犹豫让康纳的脸色更加不好，而面对这一切的提姆并没有阻止梅甘的意思。  
　　“‘红鸟’，光明会上门了。”坐在主控台前的迪克突然从座位上起身，“这次作战的指挥，交给你全权负责。”  
　　“好的。‘Batgirl’帮我打开全舰通讯。”提姆坐到了主控台前迪克之前的位置上，“所有人员注意，现在YJ主舰全面进入战斗状态。主舰内所有技师注意，现在开始做好紧急维修准备。”说话间，逼近主舰对手的全息影像已经在主控室的显示屏上完成了3D投影，提姆心里虽然奇怪这次敌人的动向，却也不敢掉以轻心，“‘Nightwing’、‘Redhood’、‘脉冲’、‘Robin’，准备出击。……‘Miss Martian’，我记得我刚刚的命令是检查这一位肯特先生的身份……”就算没有完全转身面对梅甘，提姆也能听到女孩子激动的小声抽泣。  
　　“是的。这是确实是我们的王牌机师，康纳•肯特。”  
　　“……那么，肯特。你，跟我来。”强烈的不真实感让提姆有些恍惚，但这样的情况下，自己只有在脑海中不断地自我提醒要集中注意力。提姆没有去看康纳的脸色，现在也不是叙旧或者解释的时候。当两个人一前一后进入停机舱后，提姆立刻指挥着维修小队的队员将自己刚带回来的机体放置到出击跑道上。这时，提姆才真正的直视自己唯一的机师，“康纳，这是你的了。”

　　主舰战略室的巨大显示屏上，3D战情图不断地刷新。虽然有了康纳和强化后的“Superboy”的回归以及最强少年机师达米安的加盟，但是这一次暗影联盟大批量出动的量产无人驾驶机体却依旧让战情不容乐观。 “巴特，注意计算你的能耗。不要和敌手过多纠缠。……达米安！现在是团队作战！……”虽然预料到了光明会会有报复式的反扑，但是现在的战局和自己预料中的情况有着很大的出入。主舰上的影像捕捉仪器已经详细的扫描过了所有光明会派出的量产机体。这些机体上并没有任何类似驾驶员座驾舱的存在。为什么光明会会不计成本的派出这么多的无人驾驶量产机？他们针对的目标是什么？提姆凝视着战情图，无人量产机的数量从刚刚开始就在不断增加。现在主舰上几乎已经不剩下机师，但是量产机的数量还在不断增加。前线机师们机体的能耗也被消耗的差不多了，难道他们的目的是……？  
　　“提摩西，你是个聪明的孩子。你懂得保留你的‘匕首’。这也是为什么我认为你比你哥哥优秀的原因。现在，为什么不把你手中的‘匕首’拿出来呢？我和我的盟友都很希望看看你的能力。”在通讯器中突然响起的声音提姆当然认得，但他则是惊讶于对方对自己隐藏的“能力”的了解。是为了那台机体才会派出这么多无人驾驶量产机的么！提姆用力的扯下耳边的通讯器从主控台前站了起来。终于还是要动用那台机体么……  
　　“‘Batgirl’通知前线的所有机师，注意能耗并向主舰后撤！YJ舰队所有成员！五分钟后切换YJ小队专用频道。”  
　　  
　　当YJ舰队的少年参谋官从主位上起身，向着停机舱走去的时候，大概没有多少人会想到。经此一役，机师提姆•德雷克与其机体“Red Robin”一同声名大噪……  
　　  
　　Part 暂时的尾声  
　　  
　　一场漂亮的胜仗让青少年们的情绪都有点失控。不仅仅是获胜的喜悦，YJ舰队在之前战斗中失踪，几乎被默认已经死亡的王牌机师——康纳•肯特也再次活着出现在大家面前。大家你一言我一语的询问着康纳“死而复生”的经历，而给了队友“意外惊喜”的提姆也被狠狠的灌了好几杯酒。平时爱护弟弟的“夜翼”迪克这次也难得纵容了大家灌醉参谋官的行为。  
　　最后，只有由相对清醒一些的康纳把参谋官大人送回了房间。提姆一路上步履蹒跚的让康纳不得不把他半抱在怀里才能行动。好不容易到达房间的时候，康纳当真是松了一空气。  
　　如果不是那个来自未来的机器人布莱尼亚克5正好带着他的小队开启虫洞，出现在自己被爆炸气浪抛出座驾舱时的时空。恐怕自己真的回不来了，而让自己震惊的是，这段时间提姆居然单枪匹马的前往光明会卧底。康纳小心地为提姆脱去军装和长裤，让他舒服地躺在床上。提姆在光明会遭遇到了什么，自己真的非常想知道。再次见到他的时候，自己真的是非常激动，虽然被他的怀疑泼了冷水，但那也确实是他的风格。康纳伸手取下了提姆还盖在脸上的多米诺面具，然后脱掉了自己的外套躺到提姆身边，把他抱到了怀里。  
　　没关系，提摩西……提姆，这一次我们有长的时间。我们终于可以好好的长谈一次。我在机体爆炸时心里那种温暖混合了甜蜜、酸楚的感觉。这次，我想让你知晓。

手中的星星 第二部

序幕

 

整个大厅因为红罗宾突如其来的行动而安静下来，哪怕是平时最活跃的加菲尔德和巴特，此时也愣愣的说不出一句话来。如果说红罗宾优秀的指挥能力和“技师”身份让舰队的成员常常忘记他同时也是个“机师”，那么现在毫不留情出手痛揍YJ舰队王牌机师的他则完全是颠覆了大家心中的形象。  
“康纳•肯特……我们，分手吧。”戴着氪石戒指狠狠揍了自己专属机师的青年最终还是停下手说出了那个考虑多日的决定。这句话刚一出口就立刻引来了在场成员的一片哗然：YJ舰队的第一组合的神话难道要就此终结？！  
“提姆，我……”，被打倒在地的王牌机师虽然因为氪石的影响而有些虚弱，但还是挣扎着想起身拉住自己的技师。可红罗宾没有等着康纳把话说完就已经转身走向站在门口的机师达米安。在从达米安手中接过尚在沉睡中的小婴儿后，红罗宾径直向着几个月来一直充当临时休息室的副舰舱走去。  
当两个人之间所有不稳定因素一次性爆发，也将这段维持了维持了一年半的恋情推到了岌岌可危的境地。大厅中的气氛变得非常尴尬，没有人知道该怎么面对这样无从插手的“突然状况”。这时，身为YJ舰队副舰长的夜翼走近王牌机师，伸手将老友拉了起来，“康纳，作为队友我不想说你什么。”夜翼的脸上已经没有了平时轻松的表情，“而作为哥哥……我希望你以后离我弟弟远一点。”夜翼的话让站在不远处的另一个男人嗤笑出声，“迪基鸟，我早说过这小子配不上我家的宝贝鸟。”  
男人如此强势的宣告让很多队员纷纷侧目，红罗宾和这个一直游走于罪犯和英雄之间的机师的关系可以说是大家猜测的重点之一。他这番宣告所代表的意义……  
“呿，红桶，你别忘了，红鸟现在是我家的。”当少年机师达米安冷哼一声反驳男人宣言的一刻。所有人都看的出来，YJ舰队的王牌机师已经火大了。  
事情为何会发展到这一步，恐怕还要从一年前说起。

Part 1 

提姆熟练地将一包药粉倒入小盘中与之前调和好的唇彩混合，之后将那些唇彩仔细的涂到唇上。这唇彩是自己艺妓妆的最后一步，而这样浓厚的妆容正适合本次的行动。虽然提姆早在跟随养父一同行动的时候就有过女装潜伏的经历，但那一次不甚愉快的经历让提姆对自己的女装扮相充满了反感，可偏偏这一次，又必须由自己负责这无比关键的环节。提姆停下了描绘的工作，端详着镜子里的自己。没有阿尔弗雷德的帮助，自己必须独自处理好所有细节，服饰，妆容，乃至用以伪装的假胸部。自己用了整整一天的时间将这些细节处理完美，甚至于不惜在一周前去日本取回了这一套深红色山茶花纹的振袖和服。所有的一切都是为了今天晚上这场说服行动。  
提姆从镜子前站起身，整理了一下敞开的衣襟后就离开房间向着会议室走去。没想到还没走出多远就被人“围观”了。  
“‘红鸟’，你确实挺适合女装的。我对你这身很满意。”  
“‘Robin’，我一点也不会把这个当成是对我的赞美。”提姆瞪了靠在走廊边抱着手臂睨着自己的达米安一眼。虽然达米安确实是自己法律意义上的小弟，但这并不表示自己能接受这小子接二连三的幼稚挑衅行为。从康纳那次意外之后，自己的这位小弟就一直不遗余力的想让自己成为他的“专属技师”，哪怕是在康纳归来之后……每次想到这里，提姆就忍不住想长叹一口气，雷霄古也好，塔利亚也罢，达米安在“自我中心”这个方面还真的是像极了刺客联盟的那两位。这也是布鲁斯让达米安进入YJ舰队的原因之一，不过，很明显，达米安还是有些“适应不良”。这样的情况下自己完全不能考虑让达米安进入“那个团队”……就在提姆思索应该如何更好的安排达米安时，被突如其来的拥抱一下打断了思路。  
“Red~你这一身真是超赞的！那个叫冈村的一定会被你成功色诱的！”  
好吧，问题儿童不止达米安一个，“巴特，你先放手，你这么抱着我和服会有褶皱……”如果不是为了避免脸上的妆容花掉，提姆现在真的想揉揉额际，“另外，我这次是潜伏后接触冈村宽，不是色诱。”感觉到来自背后的视线，提姆颇有些无奈。虽然自己和康纳都认为短时间内不适合将已经开始交往的事情在舰队内公布，但是这并不表示自己的专属机师不会吃醋。提姆刚把巴特稍微推开些距离，就感觉有人环住了自己的腰，把自己拉出了巴特的怀里。  
“‘Red Robin’，大家在等你确认这次的行动计划。”康纳这种明显不耐烦的语气在提姆听来则是带了些酸味，可现在还不是可以把心里的愉悦表现出来的时候。提姆转过身，长袖下的手指轻轻抚过康纳的手背。  
“那么，我再和大家说明一下这次的计划。”进入会议室面对YJ舰队其他成员时，提姆脸上没有任何表情。虽然这次的妆容已经厚到了几乎看不出人原本样貌的地步，但提姆还是和舰队的其他成员保持了一定的距离，“这次我们的目的很简单：要抢在其他组织之前与‘天才’冈村宽接触，并尽最大努力尝试让其加入YJ舰队。因为这次的任务地点是在J国，所以，我们的行动不能让J国当局发现。夜翼和凯西会在主舰留守以防万一，康纳和海梅依照计划在妓馆附近埋伏。其他机师再将机体设置为‘隐身’状态后远距离观察坐标地点，注意不要J国当局的浮空巡逻艇发现。”提姆说到这里顿了一下，转过头看向离自己最远的梅甘，“‘Miss Martian’，你和我一起进入妓馆，执行接触任务。”  
这一场复杂的接触任务，终于在长时间的策划后正式拉开序幕。

康纳站在距离妓馆不远处的小巷内，不时偏过头观察妓馆门口的情况。提姆选择梅甘和他一起执行这项任务自然是有他自己的考虑，可自己心里还是有些担心。提姆从LT小队回归的时候并没有带回卡尔德或是阿1  
“非常高兴再次见到你，我亲爱的儿子。”卢瑟脸上的笑容在康纳看来依旧没什么真心的意味，“你的新任技师让我非常意外……各个方面都很意外。”  
“你到底想说什么？”卢瑟的态度让康纳刹那间警觉起来。不论提姆是什么方面让卢瑟感到意外，康纳相信这对自己而言都不会是什么太好的消息，“我不觉得他和我之前的那个技师有什么区别。”  
康纳这番话让卢瑟脸上的表情变得更加微妙，“我的孩子。你真不会说谎。你那架专属机体是最好的证明。你的这位新任技师比你原来的机师还要优秀。不只是技师的才能，他的胆量和能力也给我和我的盟友留下了深刻的印象。不过这也让我有所担心……”卢瑟饶有兴味的注视让康纳有了更加不好的预感，而卢瑟伸手递过来的特质金属盒更是印证了他的想法，“你可以拥有更强大的，能让他一直留在你身边的能力……”

妓馆门口明显的骚动打断了康纳的回忆。刚刚进门不久的客人惊慌失措的向外奔逃，康纳和海梅对视一眼，两个人分头向着妓馆的后院和前庭冲去。而这时两人耳际的紧急通讯器也自动的打开了。  
“光明会的人在这里！”通讯器里火星少女的声音带着焦急，“‘Red Robin’？你能听得到么？”  
“海梅！你马上去侧门接应‘Miss Martian’！我去引开他们的注意力！”通讯器里题目的声音依旧冷静，但是却让康纳更加担心。  
“‘Red’！四楼有个阳台。你往那边去！我马上来接应你！”康纳紧皱眉头向着妓馆阳台外的庭院奔去。提姆今天穿的那身厚重和服肯定会影响他的行动……康纳犹豫了一下，还是从裤包里拿出了那个金属盒，从取出里面一张带有黑底红纹的贴纸贴在了自己的手臂上。伴随着血液逆流一般感觉的是出现在阳台的熟悉的身影，“‘Red’！跳下来。我接着你！”康纳努力集中精神，对着提姆张开双臂。站在阳台上的女装少年在微微愣神后毫不犹豫的从阳台纵身跃下。月色中，那身艳红的和服就像笼上一层薄纱。康纳看准时机猛地跃起，稳稳接住了落入怀里少年，将他抱紧。不同以往，这次康纳并没有再急速落回地面，而是同超人一样飞了起来。  
“今天我可以代替‘RR’把你送回主舰吗？”  
康纳怀中的少年在短暂的意外后，伸手环住了他的脖子，“我这身太显眼了。我们也许……可以晚点再回主舰。”  
“遵命，参谋先生。”

Part 2

提姆并不是没有擦觉到康纳的异常表现。自己“观察”了康纳几年，他的战报和身体情况一直源源不断的通过迪克传到自己手上。康纳只有一半的氪星基因，因此他并不具备和超人——克拉克•肯特同等的能力。是什么力量让康纳在一夜之间突然获得了那些不曾拥有的能力，现在的提姆不愿意做任何猜想。在到达位于J国安全屋后，提姆很快联系上了在YJ主舰上等待的迪克，告知了冈村宽拒绝加入YJ舰队的消息。  
“为了保险起见，你们先撤离J国。不能让光明会有任何借口指责联盟。明天我们会先前往HK，你们在那边接应我们。”在得到迪克的首肯后，提姆关闭联线走进了浴室。脸上的厚重的妆容让提姆感觉很不舒服，就在他打算卸去妆容的时候，被进房间后一直一言不发的康纳突然拉住了手腕，“康纳，等等……”康纳天蓝色眼眸里透出的不满让提姆放轻了推开他的力量，但紧接着提姆还是用手指制止了康纳的行动，“我今天的唇彩掺入了麻醉剂，我真不建议你现在……”提姆的话还没说完，就被康纳用力地吻住了。那是比以往都要急躁，强势的亲吻，康纳甚至吃掉了那些掺了强效麻醉剂的唇彩。  
提姆很清楚今天晚上两个人之间将会发生些什么。这个认知也带来了很大的罪恶感，从理论上讲，康纳现在才五六岁，就算自己没有成年，也不应该放任事情这么发展下去。可是，与罪恶感一同而来的还有一直被压抑的兴奋及喜悦。提姆昂起头，感受着康纳烙在颈间近乎嗜咬一样的亲吻。自己渴望着康纳，长久的注视已经消耗了太多的耐心。曾经自己也想过如果这一生都无法成为康纳的机师会怎么样，是的，自己也会嫉妒“Miss Martian”。提姆拥抱着康纳肩背的手指用力的收拢，和服腰间的束带被拉松了。这说明康纳不再满足于现在能触及的部分，再这么下去可不行。  
“提姆，我想……”感觉到提姆轻微的抗拒让康纳的动作更加急躁，他单手托住提姆屁股挤进了提姆腿间，让已经在裤子里勃起的阴茎隔着牛仔裤磨蹭着提姆的下身。  
“康纳，你等等，先放开我……”趁着理智还没被火辣的恋人彻底摧毁，提姆再次微微用力推开康纳。看着恋人因为隐忍而皱起的眉头，提姆低头闭上眼睛，绕住束带的手指拉开了和服腰部的衣结。没有任何束缚的布料缓慢敞开，划过少年精壮的身躯，无声的落到了屋内的地毯上，“康纳，你想要什么都可以。”

沉闷的疼痛不断刺激着提姆的神经，没有得到充分开拓润滑的甬道被反复强行撑开。康纳凶狠的侵占几乎耗去了自己所有的力气，只能趴在床上任他动作。半氪星人少年的持久在此时也成了酷刑。提姆揪紧了手边的床单，希望能缓解身体的不适，但在这时，捏着提姆腰肢的康纳突然停下了动作，拉着趴在枕头上喘息的提姆让他翻身正对自己。还埋在提姆体内的阴茎狠狠的压擦着脆弱的内壁，这样强烈的刺激让提姆不由得颤抖着收紧了身体。这样下意识的动作正好刺激了初尝情欲的半氪星人。康纳捏着提姆腰际的手更加用力，这让提姆闷哼出声，生理性的泪水也溢出眼角。康纳并没有因此停下粗暴的动作，反而更加失控的挺进提姆的身体。  
近乎强暴般的性事并没有给提姆带来一丝快感，不断重复的苦闷疼痛在持续了不知多久之后，半氪星人终于结束了这场失控的情爱，在一个深深的挺身后将精液尽数释放在了恋人体内。不知是因为提姆唇彩中的麻药终于起了作用还是别的原因，康纳在释放之后就趴在提姆身上沉沉睡去。相反，提姆的脑子在这时却很清醒，刚刚在正对康纳的时候自己就已经注意到了他臂膀上那块黑色钻石形的东西。上面的印记已经模糊，但是这大体形状提姆是怎么都不会认错的。这是“超人”家家徽的形状。在确认康纳已经熟睡之后，提姆咬牙推开了他，强撑起疼痛不已的身体让康纳已经软下来的阴茎从体内滑出。之后，提姆小心的伸手拿过了摆在床头柜上的手机。  
“D，计划有变。明天你先去HK接应康纳，我需要去调查一些事情。”  
就算身体再怎么叫嚣着需要休息，现在也不是休息的时候。提姆坐在床边很呼吸了好几下才能集中精神，不再将注意力放在身体的不适上。康纳不知轻重的动作可能已经让自己受伤了，必须马上处理。然后自己还要去见“那个人”……  
虽然窗外的天空泛着不详的鸦青，但窗内的人已经没有多余的精神去注意那些了。比起两个人之间起了变化的关系，提姆还有更需要注意的事情……

“很高兴你最后还是选择了‘Titan’，我们喜欢和聪明人成为战友，冈村宽。 ”

 

part2（下）

康纳很少有这样不想起床的时候，可就算是这样躺在床上不愿睁开眼睛，康纳也能清楚的感觉到很多事物：阳光透过薄纱窗帘照进房间那暖暖的热度；窗帘间或被风吹起带起的细微声响；这间安全屋楼下街道上的声音；店铺的声音……自离开卡德摩斯后，康纳从未如此清晰的感受到这些事物。被褥上属于提姆的味道让康纳整个人无比放松，但很快康纳就感觉到异样。自己在安全屋内丝毫感觉不到提姆的存在。  
这个认知让康纳猛然清醒过来，昨天晚上自己失控状态下的记忆也涌入脑海。那种掠夺占有带来的巨大快感让自己丝毫没有顾及提姆的感受。不知道提姆有没有被自己伤到？卢瑟的贴纸居然对自己有这么大的影响……就在康纳懊恼该如何处理那些剩下的贴纸的时候，放在床头柜上的通讯器突然开始闪烁起来。  
“嘿，老兄。昨晚睡得好么？红罗宾说他还有些事情要调查，就先把你给甩下了。”响起老友声音的通讯器着实是让康纳吓了一跳。几乎全舰队的人都知道“夜翼”私下里有多维护“Red Robin”，这其中的原因康纳是再清楚不过的了：提姆不仅仅是迪克“Robin”这个代号的继承者之一，更是他法律意义上的弟弟！依照以前迪克对自己的态度来看，如果他知道昨天晚上自己和提姆发生了什么……不过好在迪克刚刚的语气听起来好像和平时并没什么两样。  
“我昨晚休息的很好。‘夜翼’，‘Miss Martian’和海梅情况如何？”从以往的经验看来，历代继承“Robin”代号的机师/技师都是套话高手。此时的康纳只能试着转移话题分散迪克的注意力。自己和提姆交往的消息并没有在舰队里公开，就现在的情况，也不大适合在舰队里公开。昨晚在混乱之中自己听到梅甘遭遇了光明会的人，提姆接触冈村宽的行动也失败了。如此一来，后续问题就变得有些棘手了。  
通讯器那头的夜翼在康纳提问后沉默了一下，“‘Miss Martian’虽然遭遇到了‘大脑’但是还算有惊无险，海梅也没事……你也该准备动身了。错过航班的话，改签会非常麻烦。我们在HK等着你。”  
“好，我知道了。”康纳当然没有忽略掉夜翼急转直下的态度，不过现在显然不是能好好对老友解释其中缘由的时候。康纳只能先选择把自己和卧室清理干净之后赶去机场搭乘那班飞往HK的飞机。

康纳离开安全屋的时候心里只想尽快见到提姆，刚刚在更换床单的时候自己发现了床单上侵染出的那块血迹。昨晚的行动，自己和提姆都没受伤，那么很显然——自己用了贴纸之后果然伤到了提姆。提姆的身体能坚持到HK吗？现在提姆的情况如何了？他早上起床的时候是不是又勉强自己……康纳就这样在脑子里想着提姆的事情，一边急匆匆的奔出小公寓楼。就在康纳站在路边打算拦下出租车载自己去机场的时候，他感觉到了一道探究的视线。  
街对面露天咖啡厅里，穿着宝蓝色旗袍的女孩子和路上匆忙赶路的行人相比显得格格不入。她脸上画着精致的妆容，手指甲上涂着浅紫色的指甲油，看上去非常惹火。可就是这样一个漂亮姑娘却一边盯着康纳一手拿着手机说这些什么。  
“看上去又闷又蠢，还一脸别人欠钱不还的表情……差评。”那女孩的声音清晰的传进了康纳的耳朵里，就在康纳抬头看向那女孩的时候。对方就像毫不意外相隔嘈杂的街道，对面的男孩子还能清楚听到自己说话声音一样，对着康纳露出了意味不明的笑容，“‘secret’，我不敢相信‘红’脖子上的吻痕是这个小子留下的……”  
康纳已经明显感觉到了女孩子身上的敌意，但就在他即将踏出穿过街道那一脚的时候，一辆出租车正好在他面前停了下来。  
“您要去哪儿？”  
康纳再次抬头看了一眼街对面，却发现刚刚正悠闲坐在街边喝茶的女孩已经没了踪影。在犹豫了一下之后，康纳还是选择坐上了出租车，“我去机场。”现在，最重要的事情就是尽快见到提姆。  
令康纳无比意外的是，自己在HK并没有见到心里担心着的恋人。等待自己到来的，是带着“Superboy-R”和“立刻返回主舰”命令的巴特。康纳对此并没有提出任何异议，但心中的不安开始逐渐扩大。提姆是否是发现了自己昨天的异样？有关莱克斯和自己的关系又应该怎么向他解释？如果他知道自己私下去见莱克斯……  
“康纳？”在听到通讯器中巴特的声音后，坐在“Superboy-R”中的康纳方才将注意力拉了回来，“问你个问题行么？”  
“……怎么了？”  
“你和提米……是不是在一起了？”巴特这样小心翼翼的提问让康纳很不适应，但是他很快地回忆起了巴特曾经在医院对自己说的话。自己害死了提姆，在巴特所在的未来，自己会害死提姆。  
康纳拿出了随身携带的贴纸，毫不犹豫的塞进了座驾舱的密封储物格。不论是多小的可能，自己都要完全的扼杀掉会伤害到提姆的存在。


End file.
